S'éveiller en M
by caro30
Summary: Lemon entre Bella et Edward de la fic "S'éveiller", Je tiens à garder la fic en rated T donc, j'ai inseré les lemon dans celle-ci, je précise qu'il n'y aura que les lemon. Pour lire la fic, vous la trouverez en T, sous le titre "s'éveiller".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer****: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fait que de m'en servir afin de rêver et peut-être faire rêver!**

**Bon voici comme prévu leur 1ere fois.**

**C'est le premier lemon que j'écris toute seule. Une fois j'ai aidé quelqu'un pour sa fic**

**Alors dites moi tous !**

**Résumé : Après avoir passé la journée en amoureux à Florence Bella et Edward décide de rester une nuit supplémentaire à l'hôtel.**

**********************

**25 Seuls au monde**

**POV DE BELLA**

Je fis le truc le plus dingue de toute ma vie, je me retournai face à lui et me jetai sur ses lèvres. J'avais envie de lui et surtout j'en avais besoin. Le sentir au plus près de moi. Il était ma drogue, le goût de sa peau, même son odeur m'était vitale. Je voulais que mon être tout entier soit à lui. Maintenant, ici, dans cette chambre. Il m'embrassait à son tour avec passion, j'approfondis le baiser, goûtant sa langue. Mon être le réclamait à corps et à crie

**POV D'EDWARD**

Bella s'était ruée sur ma bouche, dans un baiser langoureux. Tout mon être bouillonnait. Je lui rendis son baiser avec ardeur. Nos langues s'entremêlaient sensuellement. Alors je suivis le conseil d'Alice. Je la soulevai du sol, elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi sans quitter nos lèvres. Je nous allongeai sur le lit délicatement et décrochai de sa bouche un instant pour m'assurer qu'elle était sur de ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Nos respirations étaient erratiques, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Je plongeai dans ses prunelles et y vis du désir et de l'amour. Elle caressa doucement mon visage et m'embrassa de nouveau en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Alors je parsemai son visage de milliers de baisers, je descendis le long de sa mâchoire et atteignis son cou. Je savais que c'était la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie que je connaissais, elle soupirait d'aise, fourrageant mes cheveux. Je sentais mon sexe devenir de plus en plus dur. Bon dieu, mon excitation était à son summum. Elle passa ses mains sous mon pull pour me le retirer. Ses doigts tièdes sur ma peau froide comme le marbre m'électrisaient. Je sentais ses mamelons durcis à travers son pull, sur ma peau nue. Je me redressai face à elle, voulant ôter ce vêtement qui me séparait des monts de Venus. J'eut un moment d'hésitation, alors elle prit une de mes mains et la passa sous le tissu pour la poser sur un de ses seins. Comme pour m'encourager à continuer. A cette sensation je déglutis difficilement. Puis je commençai à lui caresser doucement à travers le tissu fin de son soutien gorge en dentelle, elle haleta de plaisir et son corps s'arqua.

Je la redressai et lui retirai son haut, la vision de sa poitrine comprimée dans ce soutien gorge me rendait dingue. Je m'empressai d'enlever son carcan, et la rallongeai lentement sur le lit. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil spectacle. Ils étaient tout simplement parfaits, je les dévorai des yeux avec envie. Je plongeai ma bouche sur l'un d'eux en l'embrassant doucement pour commencer, puis jouant de ma langue sur ses tétons durcis. Elle appuya ses doigts fins sur ma tête pour que je continue, elle haletait. J'alternai ma douce torture entre un sein et l'autre. Je descendis lentement le long de son corps en le parsemant de tendres baisers, j'arrivai jusqu'au niveau de son bas ventre, je respirai à plein poumon l'odeur de son excitation qui en émanait. Je me ressaisis me rappelant qu'il fallait que je calme mon impatience. Je lui ôtai ses cuissardes, tout en l'observant, elle avait les yeux clos et mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Je fis courir mes doigts le long de ses cuisses, arrivé au niveau de sa jupe je remontai sous le tissu dévoilant sa culote en dentelles, je remerciai le ciel que sa condition de demi-vampire lui permette de mettre des jupes sans collant. J'embrassais avec tendresse l'intérieur de sa cuisse, son corps s'arqua à nouveau et elle se redressa à son tour. Je suivis le mouvement, elle se rua sur mes lèvres, nos langues se mirent à jouer entre elles, dans une danse érotique. Elle quitta ma bouche, pour mon torse, un râle de contentement sortit de ma poitrine, elle souriait sur ma peau, satisfaite de son effet.

**POV DE BELLA**

Mon dieu Edward était d'une douceur incroyable, sa bouche sur mon corps, jamais je ne pourrai m'en lasser. C'était à se demander où il avait appris tout ça. Je souhaitai lui rendre ce qu'il m'avait donné, alors j'embrassai son torse et ses mamelons ce qui provoqua chez lui un râle de plaisir. Mes doigts dessinaient des arabesques sur son corps de marbre si doux. Mes mains descendirent jusqu'à son pantalon, je devenais plus entreprenante. Je sentis son érection comprimé à travers son jean. Je voulais le soulager de sa prison de tissu. Il cessa de respirer quand je retirais sa ceinture. Je le regardai tout en continuant ma douce manœuvre, ses yeux étaient fermés, je déboutonnai son pantalon avec lenteur, dévoilant son sexe dressé à travers son boxer. J'eus un hoquet de surprise en l'apercevant. Edward s'en inquiéta, alors je pris une grande inspiration et repris contenance. Il m'aida à enlever son jeans. Il m'allongea et retira ma jupe avec délicatesse, nous étions à égalité, puis il se mit sur le coté et m'observa un moment avec son petit sourire en coin et ses yeux plein de malice.

Il parcourait mon corps de ses mains, effleurant ma peau et descendait de plus en plus, sans décrocher de mon regard. Il y cherchait l'approbation, mon corps réagissait immédiatement à son contact. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il arriva au tissu de ma culotte. Sa main se posa sur cet endroit si sensible de mon anatomie. J'haletais, je voulais qu'il me touche, alors il commença à me prodiguer ses caresses, mon intimité s'humidifiait encore plus. Il m'enleva la dernière barrière de tissus, il cajolait avec douceur ma toison. Je voulais lui rendre sa douce tendresse, je me mis sur le coté face à lui et approchai ma main de son boxer. Je la posai sur sa virilité, m'habituant petit à petit à cet attouchement et commençai des mouvements de va et vient, un grognement de plaisir sortit de sa gorge et il souffla mon prénom. Sa bouche s'empara de la mienne avec frénésie. Pendant tout ce temps, ses doigts passaient la barrière de mes lèvres intimes, pour trouver mon bouton de rose. Il traçait des cercles sur celui-ci, il prit un de mes seins dans son autre main et pinça gentiment le bout de mon mamelon. Je sentais un feu violent s'emparer de mon bas ventre, quand il enfonça un doigt dans mon vagin.

Mon esprit était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Alors je passai ma main sous son boxer, sans aucune appréhension. La peau de son membre était douce comme de la soie. Je câlinais son gland avec mon pouce. Je ressentis encore plus de plaisir à lui pratiquer cette douce caresse pendant que ses doigts s'enfonçaient, d'un mouvement régulier dans ma chair, faisant cambrer mon corps. Mon pou s'accéléra, je sentis tous mes muscles se raidir, des sons de plaisir s'échappaient de ma bouche toujours collée à la sienne. Puis les muscles de mon vagin se contractèrent sur ses doigts, pendant que la jouissance me frappait. Il ralentit la cadence de ses mouvements le temps que je retrouve une respiration normale. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, le sentir en moi. Je fis glisser lentement son boxer libérant sa verge très impressionnante.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Bella venait d'avoir son premier orgasme, je l'avais vue complètement s'abandonner à son plaisir. C'était moi qui lui avait prodigué, j'en ressentais moi-même une fierté démesurée. Mais ce n'était rien à coté de ses mains sur ma masculinité, mon dieu j'avais failli m'abandonner à cette extrême félicité. Mais je souhaitais la posséder entièrement, je voulais qu'elle ressente tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle. Alors elle m'ôta mon boxer avec sensualité. Mais je craignais le moment où j'allais m'introduire en elle, j'avais peur que son passé ressurgisse à ce moment pour tout gâcher. Je repensais à la douceur de son intimité sous mes doigts, je n'avais jamais connu quelque chose de si doux. On aurait dit de la soie.

Une fois que j'étais nu, je me plaçai au dessus d'elle, en posant chaque bras au dessus de sa tête pour éviter de l'écraser et l'embrassai avec passion. Elle écarta ses cuisses un peu plus, permettant à nos intimités de se frotter l'une contre l'autre. C'était un véritable délice. Bella encercla ses jambes autour de ma taille pour intensifier notre friction. Je la regardai intensément, je voulais son assentiment. Elle parla pour la première fois depuis que nous avions commencé.

_ Edward je te veux en moi, j'en ai besoin. Viens. _Dit-elle d'une voix emplie de désir._

_ Oh Bella, je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Je t'en prie. _Supplia-t-elle._

Alors je plaçai ma verge devant son entrée, puis je m'enfonçai doucement en elle. Bella se crispa, je m'arrêtai. Je tentai de reprendre possession de mon esprit pour me contrôler. Elle caressa mon visage et je sentis son vagin se détendre, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et humidifia celle-ci avec sa langue. Ce geste était d'un érotisme total. Elle posa ses mains sur mes fesses pour que je reprenne mes pénétrations. Je continuai donc doucement mon voyage en son centre. Nos respirations étaient saccadées, cette sensation d'être au plus près d'elle était tout bonnement irréelle. C'étais comme si nous avions été fait l'un pour l'autre. Cette chaleur contre mon sexe gelé, était fantastique.

**POV DE BELLA**

J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi, et maintenant il y était. La sensation était incroyable, il me remplissait complètement. J'avais enfin l'impression de lui appartenir. Je ne savais même plus où nous étions tellement mon ressenti était fort. La seule chose dont j'avais conscience était que je faisais l'amour avec Edward. Tous mes sens de demi-vampire étaient décuplés, sa peau contre la mienne, son odeur était plus bestiale que d'habitude. Je me surprenais même à grogner. Même dans sa façon de me pénétrer, je ressentais sa puissance et la mienne. Ses coups de reins me rapprochaient toujours plus de mon paroxysme. Sa verge était plus froide que mon vagin, j'avais la sensation de frissonner de l'intérieur. Je perdais la tête dans les méandres du plaisir. A ce moment je n'avais plus de passé, plus d'avenir, seul le présent et nos corps s'aimant avaient de l'importance. Je ne vivais, ni ne mourrais à cet instant. J'étais à des années lumières de la Terre et de l'Italie. J'avais comme la sensation de n'avoir rien vécu dans ma vie avant ça. Je sentais l'orgasme approcher de plus en plus. Mon Dieu je m'accrochai à ses fesses, j'avais l'impression que j'allais sombrer d'un moment à l'autre. Je me perdis dans ses yeux noircis par le plaisir. Il accéléra le rythme, sentant surement que j'étais proche. Je crois que désormais, jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans faire l'amour avec lui.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Bella serrait mes fesses avec ses mains en enfonçant ses ongles dans celle-ci. Alors j'accélérais doucement mes mouvements. J'entendais son pauvre cœur s'affoler à chaque poussée. Je voulais qu'elle prenne du plaisir, je tentais donc de me contrôler, pour ne pas succomber tout de suite dans l'orgasme. J'intensifiai mes coup de reins, sentant que Bella n'était plus très loin du bonheur absolu. J'avais besoin qu'elle se libère. Elle resserra encore plus ses jambes autour de moi. Je sentais ses muscles se contracter autours de ma virilité, ses ongles se plantaient de plus en plus dans ma chair. Elle émettait des râles de plaisir au fur et à mesure de mes vas et viens. Quand d'un coup elle cria mon prénom, au moment où son intimité se rétrécissait sur ma verge. Après une dernière pénétration je me libérai en elle dans un grognement sourd. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres tandis que mon orgasme me frappait de plein fouet. J'avais attrapé la tête de lit à ce moment là et l'avais broyé. Bella tremblait de tout son être. Je voulais m'allonger près d'elle, mais Bella me retint. Souhaitant que je reste en elle, encore un instant. Puis au bout d'un moment je me retirai à contre cœur. J'aurais aimé être en elle pour toute l'éternité. Je n'avais pas connu pareille félicité dans toute mon existence. Si je m'étais écouté, je crois que je lui aurais fait l'amour tout le temps. Bon dieu, je pensais que de passer à l'acte me calmerait, mais je n'avais qu'un souhait : recommencer encore et encore. Alors après un dernier baiser, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit nue dans mes bras.

**************************

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ça ?**

**Douche froide ou bain froid**

**Classique c'était leur première fois ensemble**

**Si ça vous a plu il y en aura un autre très prochainement (un peu plus chaud), mais pour ça reviews !**

**Donnez-moi votre avis !!**


	2. Une nuit inoubliable

**Réponses aux reviews :**

liliamC : Le prochain le voici, merci

Nahiki : Merci, et un deuxième

28 Une nuit inoubliable

**POV DE BELLA**

La musique s'arrêta et Edward apparut comme une fleur. Il était tard et je n'avais plus vraiment envie de rester. Alors nous nous éclipsâmes ensemble main dans la main. Nous avions envie de nous retrouver seuls. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'amena jusque dans ma chambre comme le gentleman qu'il était. Il me déposa au milieu de la chambre et vrilla son regard au mien. Il embrassa mon front, puis parsema mon visage de cette douce torture. Il descendit le long de mon cou, y laissant courir sa langue. Ses mains se promenaient dans mon dos, me procurant mille frissons. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur mes côtes en descendant jusqu'à mes cuisses, cette sensation m'électrisa. Il souleva doucement ma robe, parcourant mon corps de ses mains froides, quand il comprit l'histoire des fameux sous vêtements d'Alice, il s'arrêta.

_ Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire quand tu m'as appelé. _Dit-il d'une voix rauque._

_ Heu…

_ Je trouve ça très intéressant et je vais tout faire pour éviter de les abimer. Ca peut toujours servir. _Susurra-t-il. _

Rien qu'à cette unique phrase, je sentais mon intimité s'humidifier. Edward, dans ces moments-là, aimait me rendre dingue rien qu'en parlant. Il caressait doucement mes bas sur mes cuisse et passait de temps en temps un doigt sous mes jarretelles, je frissonnai de tout mon être. Mon cœur s'emballait déjà.

_ Edward. _Soufflai-je._

_ Un problème mon amour ?

Il passa ses mains le long de mes cuisses et palpa tendrement mes fesses nues à cause du sting. J'haletai.

_ C'est de mieux en mieux, il faut vraiment que je remercie Alice. _Dit-il d'une voix rauque._

Il plongea ses lèvres dans mon décolleté, tout en continuant sa douce torture. Je fourrageai ses cheveux en soupirant d'aise. Il cessa de toucher mon endroit charnu et remonta ses mains. Il fit glissait la fermeture Eclair de ma robe avec lenteur. Il releva sa tête. Je lui ôtai sa veste et il reprit ce qu'il avait entrepris quelques secondes auparavant. Je me retrouvai seulement vêtue de mon porte-jarretelle et mon string face à lui. Il semblait satisfait de la vue. Alors je m'attaquai aux boutons de sa chemise, découvrant au fur et à mesure son torse parfait. Je passai mes mains sur ses épaules pour faire tomberle tissu. Il recula un instant et m'admira en me faisant tourner. Il m'embrassa, faisant courir sa langue sur ma bouche m'en demandant l'accès, ce que je lui offris avec plaisir. Je descendis mes mains su son dos et arrivai sur ses fesses que je caressai avec envie. Il grogna de plaisir, alors que je défaisais avec la même lenteur sa ceinture. Je frôlai son membre durci avec ma paume et fis coulisser sa braguette. Il enleva son pantalon et me coucha sur le lit à vitesse vampirique.

_ Bella, ton corps est une perfection. _Murmura-t-il._

Il reprit ma bouche avec ferveur. Nos langues se mélangeaient sensuellement dans un même rythme. Il délaissa mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou, la naissance de mes seins. Edward les caressaient de ses mains l'un après l'autre en titillant mes pointes durcies. Je sentais le feu envahir mon bas ventre. Mon fiancé attrapa un de mes mamelons avec sa bouche et le suça avec délectation en alternant, faisant courir sa langue sur le bout, suçotant et mordillant. Je gémis et me cambrai de plus en plus en m'accrochant à ses cheveux. Mon amoureux laissa filer ses mains sur mon corps jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, frôlant mon intimité trempé à travers le tissus de ma culotte. Mon bassin se souleva instinctivement pour approfondir cette caresse. Mais Edward voulait me faire languir.

_ Ne soit pas si pressée ma Bella, je veux qu'on prenne notre temps.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mon pubis, toujours enfermé dans son carcan. Son haleine froide sur cette partie du corps me fit feuler de bien-être et m'humidifia encore plus. Il leva les yeux vers moi avec un sourire de contentement. Je me mordis la lèvre furieusement. Tout en me regardant, il commença à passer sa main sous mon string, pour caresser mes lèvres intimes. Je fermai les yeux, mon corps se soulevait face à sa câlinerie. Il arrêta sa flatterie, tandis que je grognai d'exaspération. Edward ôta ma culotte. Puis replaça sa main sur ma toison, il frôla mon clitoris d'un de ses doigts et **y **accentua la pression. Mes hanches commençaient à rouler sous le contact. Je fermai les yeux, m'accrochant aux draps. Mon corps s'arquait. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus erratique.

_ Bella, regarde-moi. Je veux te voir et t'entendre quand le plaisir te submergera. _Murmura-t-il._

Bonté divine, s'il savait ce que ces mots avec comme impacte sur moi. J'ouvris les yeux et vrillai mon regard au sien. Il continua ses attouchements avec entrain, quand un sourire espiègle apparut sur son visage. Je sentis un de ses doigts me pénétrer, puis en insérer un deuxième qui me fit gémir de plus belle. Il débuta ses vas et viens tout en cajolant de son autre main mon clitoris. Je sentais mes muscles vaginaux se contracter de plus en plus, la jouissance n'était pas loin. Son regard sur moi me précipitait encore plus dans la jouissance.

_ Ed…ward…Bon dieu.

_ Oui, mon ange. _Susurra-t-il._

_ Edward !

La jouissance venait de me frapper, il continuait sa caresse doucement jusqu'à temps que mon pauvre cœur et ma respiration se calment. Puis il retira ses doigts et déposa des milliers de baisers sur mon ventre, il embrassa aussi l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il se retrouva la tête à l'intérieur de celle-ci, je me redressai pour mieux le voir, surprise.

_ Je veux te goûter.

Je n'eus même pas l'occasion de dire quoi ce soit, qu'il avait déjà fondue sa bouche sur mon intimité. Je crus mourir, son souffle froid me procurait des frissons extrêmes jusque dans l'échine. Sa langue me goûtait avec avidité, je gémis à en perdre haleine. Il se mit à sucer mon bouton d'amour avec délectation, je n'avais jamais connu pareille sensation. Il cajolait mes seins en même temps, puis il inséra deux doigts en moi avec sa main libre. Je ne me contenais plus, mon corps était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. Je m'accrochais à ses cheveux. Je sentais l'orgasme arrivé pour la deuxième fois. Je l'entendais grogner de satisfaction face à la réaction de mon corps. Puis mon cœur s'accéléra de nouveau quand mes muscles se resserrèrent sur ses doigts et je criai son nom encore plus fort que la dernière fois. Heureusement que les autres étaient au bal. En attendant que ma respiration soit moins saccadée, il parsema mon corps de tendre baiser et se plaça au dessus de moi pourm'embrasser. Je pouvais me goûter à travers lui. Mais maintenant c'était à moi de m'amuser.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Bella était tout simplement magnifique dans la jouissance. Je devenais de plus en plus fou de son corps. Ses dessous ne pouvaient pas être plus sexy. Alice avait vraiment fait fort. Elle ne portait plus que ses portes jarretelles et je trouvais que ça lui allait trop bien pour les lui sortir. Bella vint se positionner sur moi à califourchon et m'embrassa passionnément. Je sentis son intimité humide à travers mon boxer et ça m'excita encore plus. Elle frotta son bas ventre contre ma virilité, la chaleur que Bella dégageait à cet endroit était incroyable. Je frissonnai, je passai mes bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle se colle encore plus à moi. Mon sexe était enfermé dans mon boxer depuis trop longtemps, il fallait que je le libère. Elle cessa de m'embrasser et recula de façon à être positionnée sur mes genoux. Elle reprit ses baisers, sur mon torse et mon ventre, faisant parcourir sa langue sur mon tronc. Elle frôla mon sexe à travers le boxer, ce qui me fit gronder de frustration. Je voulais qu'elle me touche, mais elle jouait avec moi comme moi avec elle quelquesminutesplustôt. Elle accentua sa caresse en appuyant plus fortement, elle passa le bout de ses doigts, le long de l'élastique et effleura mon pénis qui dépassait du tissu. Je frissonnai, mon bassin se souleva. Bella plaça ses mains de chaque coté de mon boxer et le fit glisser pour le sortir. Puis elle cajola de sa paume mon membre durci, elle enroula sa main autour et commença les vas et viens, j'haletai, je grognai. Bella me rendait dingue. Mon bassin se soulevait, alors elle accéléra le mouvement. Si elle continuait comme ça je ne tarderai pas à venir. Mais elle s'arrêta. Je l'observai, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait avoir une idée de ce qu'elle allait faire, je restai un moment ébahi. Elle recula encore un peu et se positionna au niveau de mes mollets. Quand elle avança son visage au dessus de mon sexe, je sentis son souffle chaud sur celui-ci. J'avais compris ce qu'elle allait faire.

_ Bella, tu n'es pas obl…Hum.

Trop tard, elle déposait un baiser sur mon gland, lécha mon pénis sur toute sa longueur. Ce qui me fit geindre. Alors elle me prit en bouche, un grognement de plaisir s'échappa de ma poitrine. L'intérieur de sa bouche chaude contre ma verge froide me procurait des sensations encore inconnu. Elle aspirait mon sexe avec sa bouche, tout en continuant sa manœuvre avec sa main, sa langue caressait mon gland. Elle intensifia son mouvement, en gémissant. Bella prenait du plaisir, la vibration de sa gorge sur ma verge, risquait de me faire jouir à tout moment. Je me cramponnai au drap, le déchirant. Tentant de me concentrer sur autre chose. Mais tout me ramenait à Bella et ce qu'elle était en train de me faire subir. Elle aspirait ma verge avec plus de force, la mordillant de temps en temps. Il valait mieux qu'elle arrête avant que je me déverse.

_ Bella…Je vais…Arrête

Mais elle en avait décidé autrement et intensifia sa douce torture. Mes yeux fixaient ceux de Bella. A cette perspective je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et me répandis en elle, dans un grognement sourd. Mon corps se rejeta en arrière. Elle lécha une dernière fois ma verge et s'allongea près de moi, fière d'elle. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres avec avidité, son goût mélangé au mien, me fit redevenir dur. Je me positionnai au dessus d'elle et parsemai ses seins, son ventre de baisers. Je défis les attaches de ses portes jarretelles, un par un, et l'enlevai totalement, elle m'aida en soulevant son bassin. Puis je soulevai une de ses jambes et l'embrassai sur toute sa longueur à travers ses bas. Je remontai mes mains et fis rouler ses bas entre mes doigts pour lui ôter et fis de même avec l'autre. Sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur erratique. Je lui écartai avec délicatesse son entrejambe et m'y positionnai. Frottant ma verge contre son entrée, je sentis Bella frémir. Je m'allongeai au dessus d'elle, et la pénétrai lentement, tout en goutant sa langue avec la mienne. Je me retirai, elle émit un grognement de désapprobation, j'aimais l'entendre grogner. Puis je m'enfonçai en elle plus fort et plus loin, elle gémit. Je continuai à dévorer ses lèvres avec passion, pendant mes vas-et-viens. Je m'introduisais en elle avec force, son bassin ondulait au rythme de mes pénétrations. En elle, je me sentais chez-moi, invincible. Je lui soulevai ses jambes de chaque coté pour pouvoir m'insinuer en elle plus profondément, j'accrochai mes mains à ses hanches pour une meilleur prise. Sa tête commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens elle s'agrippait à mes cuisses. Son corps se soulevait, pour se coller encore plus à moi. Elle était proche de l'orgasme, mais je ne voulais pas venir tout de suite. Ma fiancée gémissait plus fort sous mes assauts. Je sentis ses muscles vaginaux se contracter, pendant qu'elle criait mon nom. Je ralentis mon rythme, pour la laisser revenir sur Terre. Alors elle s'extirpa de mon emprise et me fixa droit dans les yeux, pour que je m'allonge à mon tour. Sans me lâcher du regard, elle s'empala sur ma verge tendue. Elle était plus sexy que jamais à ce moment.

**POV DE BELLA**

Je venais d'avoir un orgasme fulgurant. J'aimais quand il se faisait plus pressant. Il connaissait mon corps et ses besoins parfaitement. J'avais apprécié aussi de l'avoir dans ma bouche. J'étais maître de la situation et ça me plaisait. Je décidai de reprendre la situation en main. Je savais qu'il appréciait cette position et je voulais le voir jouir à nouveau. Alors je m'enfonçai sur lui, sa verge m'emplissait totalement. Je me sentais complète. Edward prit mes seins dans chacune de ses mains et caressa mes pointes durcies avec ses doigts. Il grognait au fur et à mesure que je plongeai en lui. Il m'attira vers lui et se redressa. Je m'accrochai à son cou, pendant qu'il léchait et mordillait mes mamelons, les faisant rouler sous ses doigts. J'accélérai mes coups de reins, j'aurais souhaité l'avoir en moi pour l'éternité. Il gémissait et grognait de plus en plus. Je sentais mon corps qui frissonnait, ma respiration était saccadée, j'haletai, je n'allais pas tarder à jouir à nouveau. J'avais la sensation que son sexe était encore plus gros à cet instant. Mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux. Je m'empalai avec force sur sa verge. Mon vagin se resserra davantage, mais je voulais jouir en même temps que lui. Je redressai son visage avec une main vers moi. Je soudai mon regard au sien, je sentis les prémices de la jouissance arriver et je gémis son prénom de plus en plus fort. Il grognait s'accrochant à mes fesses, les malaxant fermement. Puis il cria mon prénom et je criai le sien au moment de l'orgasme. Le voir jouir était tout bonnement merveilleux. Nous avions bien compris que notre coté vampire accentuait nos sensations. Nous restâmes comme cela en nous regardant et il m'offrit le plus tendre des baisers qui soit. Alors il m'attira vers lui et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Je t'aime Bella.

_ Je t'aime aussi Edward

Je m'endormis d'un profond sommeil, dans les bras de mon fiancé.

****************************

Alors stop ou encore !

Dites moi, si je dois arrêter !


	3. Une histoire de chemise

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Arwy : voici un nouveau merci**

**Bella**** : encore une douche froide aujourd'hui ? Merci**

**Morgane : Merci, en voilà un tout nouveau, tout chaud !**

********************

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**A partir de cette semaine ce serra un lemon pour chaque chapitre de 's'éveiller' posté**

**Enfin si vous êtes d'accord bien sur**

**Bonne lecture**

*********************

**31Une histoire de chemise**

**POV DE BELLA**

Alors je me levai à mon tour, et me dirigeai vers la porte, bien décidée à rentrer chez moi. Rien que pour lui faire les pieds. Il me plaqua gentiment sur la porte enserrant mes mains au dessus de ma tête. Puis parsema mon cou de baisers fiévreux et glissa dans mon oreille.

_ Nous sommes tous les deux à la villa ce soir.

_Voilà j'suis foutue, je rends les armes. Méditai-je._

_ Et ? _Balbutiai-je._

_ Et je trouve que mes chemises sont définitivement mieux sur toi. _Susurra-t-il._

Il continua sa douce torture dans mon cou, tandis que de sa main libre, il caressait mes cuisses, dessinant des arabesques invisibles sur celles-ci. Je frissonnai, mon cœur s'emballait. Je pouvais sentir son érection le long de mon ventre. Puis il frôla ma peau en remontant sa main sous ma liquette, atteignant un de mes seins, me faisant geindre. Il le cajola avec douceur, titillant ma pointe durcie par le plaisir, le pinçant, le roulant entre ses doigts. Je tentai de me défaire de son emprise, voulant le toucher. Mais Edward avait d'autres plans.

_ Laisse-moi faire.

_ Mais je…

Il déposa un doigt sur mes lèvres et en dessina les contours. J'ouvris ma bouche et le happai, le suçant avec sensualité. Il grogna et ses yeux se fermèrent sur la sensation. Je voulais qu'il comprenne où je voulais en venir. Au vue de sa réaction, il avait très bien saisi. Je le mordillai avec volupté. Sa turgescence était encore plus proéminente. Mon vagin s'humidifiait de plus en plus contre mon boxer. Il ôta son index de ma bouche et défit les premiers boutons de ma chemise, laissant apparaître ma poitrine dressée pour lui.

_ Je te libère, si tu me promets d'être sage, Isabella. _Dit-il avec fermeté._

J'adorais quand il lâchait un peu le coté gentleman. Je trouvais ça très excitant. Mon nom complet dans sa bouche me rendait folle de désir. J'hochai de la tête en signe d'accord. Il défit son emprise, et malaxa ma poitrine de ses deux mains. Puis ilplongea ses lèvres sur mes seins, sa langue suçotant et léchant mes mamelons. Je gardai les bras le long de mon corps comme il me l'avait ordonné. Je gémis, il me rendait dingue. Mon corps s'arquait sous la sensation. Il fit glisser sa main sous la chemise et atteignit mes fesses qu'il palpa avec ardeur. Je voulais qu'il me prenne tout de suite contre cette porte. Edward posa une de ses mains sur mon pubis si chaud, trempé par le désir et frotta de sa paume cette partie si sensible de mon anatomie. Ensuite, il fit glisser sa main dans ma culote. Sa bouche délaissa ma poitrine.

_ Tu es si excité, si humide pour moi. _Souffla-t-il._

Oh bon dieu, il voulait ma mort ou quoi ? Il caressa mes lèvres intimes un moment et trouva mon bouton d'amour sans difficulté, y fit des cercles. Il m'embrassa avec passion, passa la barrière de mes lèvres. Nos langues jouant ensemble d'un même rythme. Mon corps tremblait, je gémis dans sa bouche, de plus en plus fort. Il inséra un doigt en moi puis un deuxième. De son autre main, il me malaxait fermement les fesses. Je ne maitrisais plus mon corps, qui ondulait et s'arquait sous cette douce torture. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour me soutenir, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir tellement le ressenti était fort. Ses doigts gelés dans mon vagin si bouillant étaient tout simplement indescriptibles. La jouissance me frappa de plein fouet, mes parois intimes se contractant sur ses doigts. J'hurlai de plaisir, criant son nom. Je croisai son regard satisfait, tandis qu'il diminuait la pression sur mon intimité. Mon cœur et ma respiration se calmèrent légèrement. Il défit les derniers boutons de la chemise, sans pour autant me l'ôter. Je tentai de glisser ma main sur son érection, mais il me stoppa.

_ Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, mon amour. Regarde moi _Susurra-t-il._

Il faisait glisser sa bouche le long de mon corps, déposant des baisers mouillés sur mes seins, mon abdomen. Au fur et à mesure de sa descente je sentais mon excitation croitre. Il était désormais accroupi face à mon sexe, il souffla dessus déclenchant une vague de frisson et désir intense. Il souleva une de mes jambes et embrassa l'intérieure de ma cuisse. Puis posant son nez sur ma toisonl'inhala fortement. Edward inséra délicatement un doigt et le sortit immédiatement pour le porter à sa bouche. Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre, ce geste était tellement érotique! Il arracha mon boxer avec force, sous ma protestation. Il posa ma jambe sur son épaule et embrassa mon sexe. Je posai ma main sur ses cheveux l'incitant à approfondir. Ce qu'il fit promptement, léchant avidement mes lèvres intimes. Le voir entre mes cuisses me rendait encore plus humide. Du bout de la langue il flatta mon clitoris. Je tremblai, alors il commença à jouer de sa langue, sur mon bouton de rose, le suçant, l'aspirant, le mordillant tendrement. Mon cœur continuait à tambouriner dans ma poitrine avec force. Ma respiration devenait erratique, alors que je fourrageais dans ses cheveux, m'y accrochant. Mes muscles étaient tendus au maximum quand l'orgasme me frappa. Il reposa ma jambe à terre, se releva et m'embrassa avec ardeur.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Bella me repoussa et me plaqua contre la porte, la voir nue dans ma chemise était d'un érotisme incomparable. Elle déboutonna ma chemise lentement, en mordillant mon cou, ce qui me fit grogner. Elle caressa mon torse du bout des doigts, m'électrisant. Continuant sa longue descente, jusqu'à mon pantalon. Elle embrassa mes mamelons, jouant avec. Laissant ma peau brulante à chaque passage de ses mains. Elle posa sa paume sur mon érection, tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Je sentis la chaleur se diffuser sur mon membre, oùelleentama de lents vas et viens, me faisant languir. Mon bassin suivait les mouvements de sa paume. Elle continua un bon moment, me faisant gronder. Puis**, **elle délaissa mon sexe et posa chacune de ses mains sur mes épaules pourfairetomber ma chemise. Elle m'embrassa, je pus me délecter de ses lèvres avec ferveur, goûtant sa langue.

Elle entreprit de me défaire de ma ceinture, prenant de plus en plus d'assurance dans ses mouvements. Bella fit sauter les boutons de mon jean avec une lenteur insoutenable et engouffra sa main dans mon boxer, faisant glisser de l'autre mon jean. Elle passa son pouce sur mon prépuce me faisant tressaillir. Je fermai les yeux afin d'apprécier chaque sensation. Elle lécha le contour de mes lèvres avec sensualité. Puis elle déposa des milliers de baiser sur mon corps, elle était désormais accroupie face à mon bas ventre, faisant rouler mon boxer de chaque coté de mes hanches. Je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de ce spectacle. Elle embrassa mon gland, flattant mes testicules de ses doigts bouillants. Puis lécha mon sexe de la base jusqu'au sommet, m'arrachant un soupir de contentement. Ensuite,je la vis me prendre dans sa bouche. La chaleur de sa bouche sur mon pénis froid était une sensationdivine. Elle enroula sa langue autour de mon membre et commença à l'aspirer d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus goulument. Elle appuyait ses mains sur mes fesses pour renforcer son mouvement. Je savais que je ne tiendrai pas bien longtemps. Mes doigts caressaient ses cheveux, replaçant une de ses mèches de temps en temps. Elle accéléra son mouvement, etje sentis la jouissance arriver. Je tentai de me dégager, mais elle refusaavec force**,** s'accrochant à mon sexe. J'haletai même si mon corps mort n'avait pas besoin d'air**.**

_ Bella…Je…Je vais…_Balbutiai-je _

Ma fiancée accentua la succion sur mon sexe ce qui me fit venir presque automatiquement dans un grondement sourd, rejetant ma tête en arrière. Enfin, elle se redressa et vint m'embrasser. Ma saveur dans sa bouche me fit redevenir dur immédiatement. Ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire satisfait. Je voulais jouir avec elle. Je me débarrassai de mes chaussures, et du reste de mes vêtements à vitesse vampirique et la soulevai. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi et je la déposai sur le bureau, l'envie était trop forte. Mon amour s'allongea, je ne pouvais pas me lasser de la regarder, ses joues rosies par le plaisir, sa poitrine ronde et magnifique dressée pour moi. Je caressai ses seins, elle gémit.

_ Edward. _Souffla-t-elle._

_ Oui, mon ange, que veux-tu ? _Dis-je d'une voix rauque._

_ Edward, prends-moi. _Haleta-t-elle._

Comment ne pas fondre à cette demande ? Je soulevai ses jambes et les plaçai sur mes épaules. Je dirigeai mon érection à son entrée et la pénétrai. Elle cria. Bon dieu, cette fille avait un corps fait pour moi. Je posai les mains sur ses seins, les caressant pendant les pénétrations. Elle posa les siennes sur les miennes. Son bassin se soulevait et ses hanches roulaient au même rythme que mes vas et viens.

**POV DE BELLA**

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin de le sentir à l'intérieur de moi. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, nos corps s'emboitant parfaitement. Cette position était tout bonnement incroyable. Je ne l'avais jamais senti autant profondément en moi. Le voir face à moi de tout son long était très érotique. Il me pénétrait avec vigueur, mais pas encore assez à mon gout. Il s'allongea un peu plus sur moi et prit un de mes seins en bouche. Moi qui pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas être encore plus en moi, je me trompais fortement. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux tandis que ses coups de reins s'intensifiaient en même temps que mes cris. Il se redressa et s'accrocha à mes hanches pour intensifier ses pénétrations. Ma poitrine virevoltait. Il grognait fortement à chaque mouvement. Il prit une de mes mains et la déposa à l'endroit où nous ne faisions qu'un.

_ J'ai besoin que tu viennes. Viens pour moi Bella.

Alors je fis ce qu'il me demandait en faisant en sorte de me caresser. C'était bien la première fois que je faisais un truc pareil. J'exerçai une pression sur mon clitoris, tout en faisant des petits cercles. J'avais l'impression que la verge de mon fiancé était encore plus volumineuse. Les mouvements d'Edward en moi combinés à la masturbation m'envoyèrent littéralement sur une autre planète. J'observai Edward, il regardait ce que je faisais et ça l'excitait. Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine, ma respiration était saccadée. Mes muscles vaginaux se resserraient de plus en plus sur sa verge. Mon amoureux grognait, s'enfonçant plus fort et plus vite dans mon antre. Je ne me contenais plus.

_ Oh Edward! Oh oui! Plus fort! Plus vite!

Il accentua ses mouvements, me faisant jouir comme jamais. Il vint en même temps que moi en criant mon nom et son plaisir. Il s'affala sur moi prenant garde de ne pas m'écraser. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, puis il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa sur le lit.

**POV D'EDWARD **

Jamais je n'avais eu un orgasme pareil. Je voulais qu'elle se caresse pour moi. Cette vision m'avait fait devenir encore plus dur. Elle était si sexy à ce moment-là. Et ces mots qu'elle avait prononcés, me demandant d'aller plus fort et plus vite avaient eu raison de moi. Se rendait-elle compte de l'effet que cela avait sur moi ? J'aurais pu passer ma vie à faire l'amour à Bella, et c'est vrai que notre besoin mutuel était bien plus fort que notre raison. Je m'allongeai près d'elle.

_ Au moins ma chemise a survécu. _Rigolai-je._

_ Oui, mais pas mon boxer !

_ De toute façon je te préfère sans. Ca me fait une excuse pour t'en racheter d'autres.

_ Mouais t'as tout calculé, pervers va !

Elle se lova contre moi, et s'endormit profondément. Demain retour au lycée.

********************

**Bon dieu, je viens de le relire et j'ai des bouffées de chaleur !**

**C'est grave docteur ?**

**Et vous Sahara ou pole nord ?**

**Je continu ? **


	4. Un désir incontrôlable

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Ziranie : carrément l'enfer ? C'est plus une douche que t'as pris, mais un bain de glaçons ! MDR**

**Une fille : heureuse que ça t'ai plu, en voici un autre !**

**Catherine**** : Ah t'en veux plus tes désirs sont des ordres !! merci**

********************

**Merci, pour vos reviews et voici un nouveau lemon**

**Bienvenu à ceux qui nous rejoignent**

**Bon fantasme**

*******************

**32 un désir incontrôlable.**

**POV DE BELLA**

J'avais l'impression qu'il roulait encore plus vite que d'habitude. Il s'éloigna de Forks de plusieurs kilomètres et s'engouffra dans un petit chemin. Puis stoppa sa voiture. Il se retourna face à moi et se jeta avidement sur mes lèvres. Bon dieu que j'aimais ça ! Nos langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre. Nous nous goûtions avidement. Ce baiser était vital, passionné et plein d'amour. Il faisait courir ses mains le long de mes reins, me faisant frissonner. Mon souffle était erratique. Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine. Il mit fin à notre étreinte et me fit sortir de la voiture. Il m'assit sur le capot de sa Volvo.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué. _Susurrai-je._

_ J'ai trop envie de toi.

Il reprit la direction de mes lèvres, tout mon corps bouillonnait. Mon string s'humidifiait, Edward était entre mes jambes. Ma jupe était complètement relevée, et je sentais son excitation contre mon bas ventre. Je gémis quand je la sentis. Nos langues dansaient ensembles, d'un même rythme. Il aspira ma lèvre inférieure. Ses mains caressaient mon dos, sous mon pull, puis il tira mes cheveux en arrière et embrassa mon cou. Je pétrissais ses fesses remontant mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il grogna de plaisir. Je me focalisai sur ce que je ressentais, les frissons, le bien être, l'excitation.

Il m'ôta mon pull, je remerciai le ciel d'être un demi-vampire et de résister au froid. Puis il défit mon soutien gorge. Il caressama poitrine avec volupté, frôlant du bout des doigts mes pointes durcies. Puis la câlinerie se fit plus ferme, malaxant, pinçant, faisant rouler entre ses doigts mes tétons dressés. J'haletai, il m'allongea sur la carrosserie, et embrassa mes seins avec fougue. Sa langue joua avec mes mamelons, les aspirant, les mordillant. Je fourrageai ses cheveux, de couleur bronze, Edward posa la main sur mon intimité trempée. Ses mains froides contrastaient avec la chaleur de mon être. Je frémis. Mon corps se souleva. Ses mains flattaient mon sexe, à travers le tissu de mon sous-vêtement. Je geignis, j'en voulais plus, tellement plus. Comme pour répondre à ma supplique intérieure, il me redressa, plongeant sa main dans ma culotte. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement profond, il caressait mes lèvres intimes, trouvant rapidement mon bouton d'amour. Je tentai de me concentrer et lui ôtai sa ceinture. Je le fis glisser le long de ses hanches. J'appuyai ma main sur son érection, à travers son boxer, dans un mouvement de va et vient. Il grogna, appuyant légèrement sur mon clitoris. Je gémis de plus en plus et engouffrai ma main dans son boxer. Je passai mon pouce sur son gland. Il retrouva le chemin de mes lèvres, jouant avec ma langue. Je frottai ma main sur sa verge de toute sa longueur. Il inséra un doigt en moi, puis un deuxième, flattant mon bouton de rose de son pouce. Je sentis mes jambes trembler, mon corps se colla encore plus au sien. J'accélérai mon attouchement sur sa turgescence, et il gémit contre ma bouche. Il augmenta la pression sur mon clitoris, en approfondissant ses vas et viens dans mon intimité. Mes muscles se tendaient au maximum. La jouissance allait me frapper très prochainement. Edward connaissait mes réactions par cœur et il savait comment me mener à l'extase.

_C'est ça mon amour, oui, viens pour moi. Regarde-moi.

Je fixai ses yeux noircis par le désir. Mon vagin se resserra autour ses doigts, tandis que je criai son nom. Je sentis le liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'écouler dans mes mains. Je repassai mon pouce sur son prépuce alors qu'il continuait à me caresser doucement, le temps que mon rythme cardiaque et mon souffle puissentse calmer. Puis il m'embrassa à nouveau, me faisant ressentir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Il ôta mes mains de son sexe et s'accroupit entre mes cuisses en embrassant l'intérieur. Il fit glisser mon string, le long de mes jambes et souffla sur mon intimité. Cette sensation était tout simplement divine. Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Il approcha sa bouche de mes lèvres intimes, je m'accrochai à ses cheveux. Il me releva les cuisses et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Mon corps anticipait. Sa langue sur cette partie de mon anatomie m'électrisait. Il me lécha, suçota mon clitoris, le mordillant. J'observai Edward, pendant tout ce temps, il leva ses yeux vers moi, ce qui m'excita encore plus. Il se délecta de mon nectar avec gourmandise, ma poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ma respiration saccadée. Mes mains appuyaient sur sa tête pour approfondir ce contact. Mes hanches se soulevaient, et déjà je sentis l'orgasme arriver. Il me pénétra de sa langue froide, puis revint sur mon clitoris. Titillant ce dernier du bout de la langue. J'étais prise de violent spasme, criant de plus en plus fort.

_ Oh ! Edward ! Continue !

Il suçota, plus fort et inséra un doigt en moi. Ce qui déclencha un violent orgasme, et m'affala sur le capot de sa voiture. Il se releva et vint m'embrasser, me goûtant à travers lui.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Bon dieu que j'aimais l'entendre jouir, s'abandonnant totalement pour moi. Elle était ma drogue, mon oxygène. Toute la journée j'avais eu envie d'elle. Elle sauta sur ses jambes et me plaqua violemment contre la Volvo, inversant les rôles. Elle me retira mon pull, et m'allongea parcourant, mon torse de baisers fiévreux, jouant de sa langue sur mes mamelons, sur mes abdominaux, tout en caressant mon sexe dur. Elle aimait me voir bander pour elle, me sentir dressé entre ses mains. Je grognai, j'haletai. Elle m'excitait. Continuant sa descente, vers mon bas ventre. Elle arriva enfin devant l'objet de son désir. Je me redressai, j'aimai voir ma verge dans sa bouche. Bella joua avec mon érection. Sa langue parcourut mes cuisses, elle glissa sa bouche sur mon haine et donna des coups de langue à cet endroit si sensible, me faisant languir. Je n'étais qu'un jouet entre sa bouche. Mon impatience et ma turgescence étaient à leur maximum. Elle faisait tout pour éviter mon érection. Mon sexe froid réclamait sa bouche si chaude. J'étais devenu un gros pervers.

_ Bella…

_ Hum.

_ S'il te plait, je…Oh oui. _Soufflai-je_

Je n'avais pas eu le loisir de lui demander. Elle fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur de ma verge, la parsemant de tendres baisers. Je l'observai, au moment où elle me prit dans sa bouche. J'avais failli jouir tout de suite, devant cette vue si érotique. Je grognai, tandis qu'elle m'aspirait au plus profond de sa gorge. Elle flattait mes testicules de ses doigts délicats. Je posai mes mains sur ses cheveux soyeux. Elle suçotait mon gland tout en exerçant des vas et viens sur mon sexe avec sa main. Les vibrations de ses gémissements contre ma verge me rendaient dingue. Elle aspira mon sexe de toute sa longueur dans sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour de celle-ci. Elle augmenta le rythme et la force de sucions. Je la regardai s'affairer sur ma verge, elle prenait du plaisir. Puis elle leva les yeux vers moi. Ce qui fut ma perte, mon corps se mit à trembler. Ma respiration était saccadée. Je jetai la tête en arrière et me déversai dans sa bouche en criant.

_ BELLA !!

Ma fiancée, nettoya ma verge de sa langue. Le temps que je redescende sur Terre. Elle se redressa, son string à la main. J'encerclai son visage de mes mains, et l'embrassai avec passion, recommençant à caresser ses seins. Elle s'écarta en m'envoyant son string au visage. Je l'attrapai et humai le petit bout de tissu. Mon amour recula, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son excitation de nouveau. Elle se mit à courir vers les bois. Elle voulait jouer. Je me relevai, et remontai mon pantalon. Sa jupe se soulevait à mesure qu'elle courait, me dévoilant ses fesses si soyeuses, ses seins virevoltant dans tous les sens. Je redevins dur immédiatement. Cette fille serait ma perte. Je la rattrapai aisément, et la collai contre un arbre.

_ Où comptais-tu aller comme ça ? _Dis-je d'une voix rauque et emplie de désirs._

_ Je…voulais…_Balbutia-t-elle_.

_ Tu voulais…M'exciter ?

_ Je…Non.

_ J'en ai pas finis avec toi ! Je veux te sentir jouir sur mon sexe, plusieurs fois avant ! T'entendre crier ! Tu as compris Isabella ?

_ Hum…Oui Edward. _Soupira-t-elle._

Ma voix était, plus dure que je ne le voulais. Elle avait réveillé le monstre assoiffé de sexe en moi. Je ne la quittai pas des yeux. Mes mains descendirent jusqu'à mon pantalon. Je le déboutonnai très rapidement. Elle observa mes mains qui atteignaient mon boxer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle était surexcitée. Je le sentais. Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses, la soulevai et la pénétrai fortement. Elle cria de plaisir.

_ Edward !

_ Bella tu es si humide pour moi…Si étroite. _Dis-je pendant chaque pénétration._

**POV DE BELLA**

Bon dieu ! Je voulais le faire languir en m'échappant. Mais sa réaction fut meilleure que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'aimais quand il devenait bestial, qu'il prenait l'ascendant. J'aurai pu jouir, rien qu'en entendant ses mots. Je le sentais, si bien au fond de moi. Sa verge s'engouffrait au plus profond de mon corps. Je m'accrochai à son cou, mordant dans sa peau de marbre. Ses coups de reins étaient divins. Il accélérait sentant que j'étais proche de la jouissance. Je gémissais et criais à chaque pénétration.

_ Oh oui ! Edward ! Continue !

_ Oui mon amour, c'est ça, viens pour moi !

Il s'accrochait à mes hanches, et ses vas et viens s'intensifiaient. Mon orgasme fut foudroyant, j'hurlai son nom, mes parois intimes se resserrant sur sa verge. Il ralentit la cadence, permettant à mon corps et mon esprit de redescendre sur Terre. Il me susurra des mots doux en prenant appuie sur le tronc de l'arbre. Il me soutint la taille d'un bras, et donna plus d'intensité à ses coups de reins. A ce rythme là, je n'allais pas tarder à m'évanouir tant le ressenti était fort. Mes mains étaient toujours accrochées à son cou, tandis qu'Edward reprenait ses assauts, aussi vite qu'auparavant. Mon dos s'arqua, mes hanches roulaient. Je sentis qu'un raz de marrée de plaisir allait m'envahir. Il ôta sa main du tronc et vint la placer, là où nous étions joins. Il frictionna avec son pouce mon bouton d'amour. Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine, nos respirations étaient saccadées. Il accentua la pression, sur mon clitoris en imprimant des petits cercles tout en me pénétrant avec vigueur. Il happa ma bouche, pour un baiser torride. Nous gémissions tous deux dans la bouche de l'autre. Il commençait lui aussi à trembler.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Bella dans la jouissance était la plus belle chose qui m'était donné de voir. La frustration de la journée me rendait fou. Je sentis son corps palpiter autour de mon érection. Je voulais qu'elle prenne du plaisir, au vu de ses gémissements, c'était le cas. Je me concentrai, je voulais l'entendre encore crier mon nom. Alors, je poussai plus fort en elle, je caressai de mon pouce, son bouton d'amour. Elle s'accrochait à mes épaules, nos bouches toujours scellées l'une à l'autre. Ses muscles étaient tendus, elle était proche, tellement proche. Mon corps aussi réagit, il tremblait. Mais je souhaitai jouir en même temps qu'elle. Je savais ce qu'il fallait pour la faire réagir. Je décrochai de ses lèvres, elle avait les yeux fermés.

_ Oh oui ! Bella ! Ouvre les yeux, je veux te voir quand la jouissance te frappera.

_ Edward ! EDWAAAAARD !

_ BELLA !

Ses parois intimes emprisonnaient ma verge au moment où l'orgasme la frappait. Elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Je me rependis en elle, en criant son nom au même moment qu'elle. Ma main quitta son clitoris pour s'abattre sur le tronc, tellement mon orgasme était fort. Imprimant ma main dans celui-ci. Je l'embrassai avec amour, tout en nous faisant descendre au sol. Nous étions toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Mais la tendresse était de retour. Je caressai ses cheveux. J'avais beaucoup de mal à retrouver mes esprits. Sa respiration se calmait et ses palpitations cardiaque par la même occasion. Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi. Je ne pouvais décrocher de son regard.

_ Je t'aime Edward.

_ Je t'aime Bella.

Nous nous relevâmes et réajustâmes pour rentrer à la villa. Heureusement que Bella avait gagné son pari avec Emmett.

**********************

**Oh les petits coquins !!**

**Alors, la canicule à encore frappée ?**

**Je devrai, peut-être arrêter d'écrire des lemon, c'est pas bon pour nos ressources naturelles en eaux tout ça !!!**

**A vos reviews !!!**

**Sinon…..**

**Biz Caro**


	5. 5En échange je ferai ce que tu voudras

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Bella : Merci et bienvenue voici la suite**

**Mia : Encore du chaud pour aujourd'hui ?**

**Bobo : j'ai pris note de tonvote merci**

***************************

**Un grand merci à tous le monde**

**Spuffygirl92, je t'adore ma bêta**

**Aller lire la fic de Savine2B**

**« Et pourquoi pas lui »**

**Les corses sont de retour**

**Pour les résultats du sondage **

**Vous les trouverez à la fin**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Vive les congèles**

*****************************

**33 « En échange, je ferai ce que tu voudras »**

**POV D'EDWARD**

Je me souvenais de ce qu'elle avait dit « je ferai tout ce que tu voudras » et ce que je voulais, c'était lui faire l'amour dans notre clairière. Je sortis Bella de la voiture, et la montai sur mon dos, je la voulais, maintenant. Trop de frustration. Je la déposai et me jetai avec passion sur ses lèvres, douces comme de la soie. Elle semblait, surprise par cette fougue soudaine. Comme hier j'avais besoin d'elle, de son corps, de son âme, de sa chaleur, de ses cris dans la jouissance.

_ Monsieur Cullen, quelle fougue, quelle ardeur. _Haleta t-elle._

_ Tu m'as dit « en échange, je ferai ce que tu voudras », non ? Il me semble ? _Susurrai-je._

_ Hum…Oui…

_ Et, bien tu vois c'est maintenant. J'ai besoin de toi, de te toucher.

Je l'attirai vers moi, une main sur sa nuque, et l'embrassai langoureusement, mordillant doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Je passai, ma langue sur celle-ci, lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Alors, nos langues dansèrent ensemble, érotiques, d'un même tempo. Elles se livraient une bataille torride et charnelle. Elle haletait. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son excitation. Mon érection était douloureuse, demandant à être soulagée. Je quittai ses lèvres et descendis dans son cou, la goutant, la suçotant. Elle se cambra sous mes baisers. Une de mes mains caressait ses seins à travers le tissu de son chemisier. Elle gémissait. Oui je voulais dévorer chaque parcelle de son corps. Je défis les boutons de sa chemise, avec empressement, voulant voir sa poitrine ronde, dressée pour moi. Je lui ôtai son haut et dégrafai son soutien gorge. Je la poussai avec précaution contre un arbre et admirai, ses monts de Venus. Elle rougit, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Je souris, face à elle, mes mains se posèrent sur chacun de ses seins, d'abord pour un frôlement. A ce simple contact, ses pointes durcirent encore plus. Puis je commençai à les masser, en titillant ses mamelons entre mes doigts, ses yeux étaient clos, elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Bella, regarde-moi, tu es tellement belle.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent. Je posai mes lèvres sur ses mamelons, sous son regard plein de désirs. Les aspirants, les cajolant avec tendresse, elle s'abandonnait totalement à mes caresses. Et moi je savourai de ma bouche sa peau laiteuse. Puis une fois ma douce torture terminée, je me redressai et lui donnai un baiser langoureux, tout en déboutonnant son pantalon. Elle gémit fortement. Une de ses mains était dans mes cheveux, les fourrageant. Je pris son autre main et la posai, sur mon érection, à travers mon jean. Je fermai les yeux quand elle commença à frotter ma verge contre sa paume. Je sentais la chaleur se diffuser sur mes parties intimes. Je plongeai ma main dans son string en caressant ses lèvres intimes. Son humidité me rendit encore plus dur. J'aimais l'effet que je lui procurais.

**POV DE BELLA**

Son envie de me faire l'amour dans la clairière m'avait surprise. Agréablement, je dois dire. Cette passion, qui l'envahissait, m'exauçait. J'appréciais son désir pour moi. Il pouvait être doux et animal en même temps, et ça me plaisait, parce que j'avais moi-même cet instinct bestial. Sa main flattait mes lèvres intimes, mais mon corps en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Il descendit mon pantalon, jusqu'à mes cuisses, puis câlina mon clitoris, faisant de petit cercle, tout en cajolant le bas de mes reins. Mon corps ondulait et se collait à lui demandant encore plus d'attention. Il embrassa mon cou, et ma tête se rejeta en arrière. Je gémissais bruyammentalors qu'il grognait face à ma caresse, sur son sexe tendu. Je défis sa ceinture et les boutons de son pantalon, pour passer ma main dans son boxer et empoigner son membre. Je fis passer mon pouce sur son gland, il émit un râle de plaisir. Ce qui m'encouragea à continuer. Edward inséra deux doigts en moi, et continua à masser mon petit bouton de rose. Mes jambes tremblèrent, nos respirations se firent haletantes et mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine. Mon amoureux se frictionnait encore plus contre ma paume, il fit des vas et viens avec ses doigts merveilleux dans mon vagin. Mon corps n'allait pas tarder à exulter, et le sien aussi. J'accélérai mes mouvements, sa verge était complètement sortie de son sous-vêtement. Je criai de plus en plus fort, lui, gémissait. Quand l'orgasme me frappa, Edward se délesta dans ma main, dans un grognement assourdissant. Nous restâmes là un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ma respiration retrouva une allure normale. Enfin nousnous réajustâmes. Notre besoin étant assouvi pour l'instant.

Nous nous allongeâmes dans l'herbe, et parlâmes de tout de rien. Le silence s'installa, un silence reposant, agréable. Puis au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, je me levai, Edward derrière moi. Il encercla ma taille, embrassant ma nuque, et mes épaules. Mon corps frémit de plaisir. Il remonta ses mains pour atteindre mes seins, qu'il caressa religieusement. Je sentais sa verge tendue, sur le bas de mon dos. Je geins juste à cette découverte.

_ Tu es tellement sexy, si désirable. _Dit-il d'une voix rauque._

_ Hum, Edward. _Balbutiai-je_

Je passai mes bras par-dessus ma tête et encerclai la sienne, caressant ses cheveux, mon corps se collant encore plus à lui. Puis je me retournai face à lui, déposant des milliers de baisers sur son visage. Je lui ôtai son teeshirt, et glissai mes mains le long de son torse, caressant sa peau froide, mais néanmoins douce comme de la soie. J'embrassai son cou, ses épaules, ses mamelons, jouant de ma langue, les suçant, mordillant ses tétons. Il grogna. Enhardie par ce son, je lui ôtai son pantalon à vitesse surhumaine, ce qui le fit sourire. Je fis courir ma langue de son cou, jusqu'à son boxer. Il avait cessé de respirer. J'étais à genoux devant l'objet de ma convoitise. Je fis glisser le boxer le long de ses jambes et le lui arrachai. Il pouffa (petite vengeance personnel). Je soufflai sur son érection qui se souleva, il geignit de plaisir. Puis je déposai un baiser chaste, sur son gland, qui le fit tressaillir.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Bella m'avait arraché mon boxer. J'avais ri devant cet acte puéril, mais néanmoins excitant. Son souffle si chaud, et son baiser sur mon gland m'avaient fait trembler. Elle lécha ma verge sur toute sa longueur et je fermai les yeux. Puis elle le prit en bouche enroulant sa langue autour de mon sexe, et débuta sa douce torture avec sensualité. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me savourait. Elle posa une de ses mains sur la partie qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre en bouche. Puis amorça ses vas et viens, dans sa bouche si chaude. La chaleur se diffusait doucement dans mon corps, descendant sur ma verge et mes testicules. Mes mains se posèrent délicatement sur sa tête. Je caressai ses cheveux, tandis que mon bassin accompagnait les mouvements de Bella. Elle m'aspirait, plus profondément dans sa bouche, avalant avec délectation mon sexe. Je grognais, je gémis. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière les sensations étaient fortes. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contenir. Je frissonnais, ma respiration était saccadée. Je la suppliai de continuer, alors que je souhaitai l'inverse. Alors sa succion se fit intense, elle aussi gémit, elle prenait du plaisir, à m'en donner. J'étais au bord de l'explosion. Une dernière aspiration causa ma perte au moment où elle caressait mes fesses, enfonçant ses ongles dedans. Je criai mon plaisir et son nom, au moment de l'orgasme. Entre les mains de Bella, je n'étais plus rien, juste un pantin. Elle me nettoya, de sa langue, et se redressa. Elle m'embrassa langoureusement, tandis que mes mains caressaient ses reins et remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Je voulais lui faire l'amour, l'honorer, lui prouver que c'était la plus belle femme du monde. Je voulais que l'orgasme la frappe, plusieurs fois d'affilée. Mais elle était machiavélique, se retourna et fit des mouvements érotiques avec son corps. Elle frottait ses fesses contre ma verge, qui redevint dur. Elle sourit et je la sentis fière d'elle. Mes mains déboutonnèrent sa chemise, lentement passant un doigt sur sa peau nue entre chaque. Je posai ma bouche sur son cou. Bella geignit de plaisir. Je lui ôtai totalement. Je souhaitai qu'elle se retourne, mais elle refusa, s'accrochant à mes cheveux. Je frôlai ses côtes du bout des doigts, et son corps s'arqua. Je m'attaquai à son pantalon, et lui retirai faisant glisser ce dernier le long de ses cuisses. L'odeur de son excitation me durcit un peu plus. J'embrassai ses fesses, faisant courir ma langue. Le gout de sa peau sucrée était un régal. Je descendis son string avec délicatesse. Tout en continuant de parcourir sa croupe de ma bouche. Elle se pressa contre moi, sa peau fine, et blanche comme la neige, me rendait fou de désir. Je délaissai ses fesses et remontai ma bouche le long de son dos. J'embrassai ses épaules avec envie, mes mains caressaient sa toison.

**POV DE BELLA**

Edward était tendre, me faisant partager tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi. J'aimais sentir son souffle sur mon cou, son érection dressée dans mon dos. Il m'excitait. Il frôlait mes lèvres intimes, mon clitoris, mais sans les toucher réellement. Je grognai de frustration, et lui, souriait dans mon cou. Puis enfin il se décida à appuyer ses caresses, mon corps réagit directement, se frottant plus fort contre son membre tendu. D'une main, il cajola mes seins, pinçant légèrement mes mamelons durcis. Mon sexe se frotta de lui-même contre sa main, voulant accentuer cette sensation. Il introduisit un doigt en moi, mais ce n'était pas ça que je voulais, je le voulais lui à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Un deuxième doigt alla rejoindre le premier, et lui aussi se frictionna contre mes fesses. Ses doigts étaient magiques, il les recourbait en mon centre, ce qui me fit grogner de plaisir. Il aimait me faire cet effet, mon coté animal lui plaisait. Des murmures, puis des sons incompréhensibles, sortirent de ma bouche bien malgré moi. Je sentis mon vagin se resserrer autour de ses doigts, et criai son nom. Sa verge était humide, le liquide pré-éjaculatoire se rependait sur ma croupe. Je souhaitai le sentir en moi différemment. Quand mon cœur reprit un rythme plus normal, il tenta de me retourner.

_ Edward, fais-moi l'amour comme ça. _Le suppliai-je_.

_ Bella, tu es sur, je…_dit-il d'une vois rauque_

_ Tais-toi et prends-moi !

Il écarta mes jambes délicatement, et abaissa ses hanches pour se positionner à mon entrée, je gémis d'anticipation. Il me pénétra doucement, ce qui nous fit crier ensemble. Je ne l'avais jamais senti comme ça. Mes pieds se soulevaient à chaque vas et viens, sentir son corps froid comme le marbre, le long de mon dos était incroyable. Il était doux, caressant mes seins. Mais je le voulais plus profondément. Je me penchai en avant en posant mes mains, sur un arbre.

_ Oh Bella !

Il s'accrocha à mes hanches, il s'enfonça en moi si profondément que ce que je ressentais était indescriptible. Touchant le fond de mes entrailles à chaque coup de reins. Mais je trouvai le rythme trop lent à mon goût. Je vins taper ma croupe fortement à l'encontre de sa verge, touchant mon centre de plein fouet, ce qui déclencha en moi, un bien être profond. Je gémis et lui aussi.

_ Bon dieu Bella !

_ Oh Edward ! Plus fort ! Plus vite !

Alors, il daigna, enfin intensifier ses coups de reins.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Bella voulait ma mort. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle était si sexy, si désirable. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Cette position était tout bonnement irréelle, je ne l'avais jamais sentie, comme ça. J'avais du faire un effort terrible pour ne pas succomber, au moment où elle s'était empalée sur mon sexe. J'augmentai la force de mes pénétrations, comme elle me le demandait. La sensation était divine, elle était si serrée, si humide autour de ma verge, que ça en était incroyable. A chaque assaut, je butais en son point G. Bella criait, se soutenant de ses mains, contre l'arbre. Je caressai son dos, tandis que mon autre main s'accrochait à sa hanche. Elle me supplia d'aller encore plus profondément, on devait être pas loin de la vitesse vampirique. Mon amour avait ses jambes qui tremblaient. Je grognai de plus en plus fort, la délivrance était proche et la sienne aussi. Je la redressai par son cou, tout en continuant, mes vas et viens. Je posai une main sur l'un de ses seins, et l'autre sur son clitoris. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre. J'embrassai sa gorge, avec délectation. Bella avait le dos cambré. Se soutenant toujours à l'arbre. J'appuyai un peu plus fort sur son petit paquet de nerf. Ses fesses frappaient violemment contre mes hanches. Je savais quoi lui dire, pour qu'elle jouisse, et j'avais besoin qu'elle s'abandonne, pour que je puisse exploser.

_ Mon amour, viens pour moi, maintenant ! _Susurrai-je_, en accélérant mes pénétrations.

_ Bon dieu ! EDWAAAAARD !

_ BELLAAAAA !

Ses parois s'étaient tellement refermées sur ma verge qu'elle me fit jouir en même temps. Nous étions essoufflés, je la serrai contre moi, mon érection toujours en elle, Bella tremblait dans mes bras.

**POV DE BELLA**

WAOUH !

Je venais d'avoir un orgasme fulgurant. Edward était un dieu du sexe. Mais je pensais, plutôt que c'était notre amour réciproque, qui nous donnait un tel plaisir. Mais Edward était quand même un dieu. Cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui. D'après Marcus nous étions plus que des âmes sœurs, mais nos corps devaient l'être aussi. Il m'entoura de ses bras, et je ressentis encore une fois tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Il se retira de moi, me rendis mes affaires. Nous nous rhabillâmes. Mais quand je vis qu'il ne remettait pas son boxer, je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. Il m'attira par terre, s'allongea. Je posai la tête dans son bras tout en continuant de rigoler.

_ Pauvre boxer, je l'aimais bien moi. _Dit-il faussement sérieux._

__ _De toute façon je te préfère sans. Ca me fait une excuse pour t'en racheter d'autres.

_ Dis-moi, mon ange, pourquoi ai-je l'impression, d'un air de déjà vu ?

_ j'sais pas, j'vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

Il m'embrassa, et ici dans notre clairière, nous étions bien, simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

*******************

**Alors ? REVIEWS**

**Sinon pour le sondage, pour le lemon du 35 :**

**Certaines ont fait plusieurs choix**

**Résultat :**

**Le piano avec : 15 voix**

**La cuisine avec : 10 voix**

**Le jardin avec : 6 voix**

**La salle de bain avec : 2 voix**

**Le garage avec : 1 voix**

**Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour celle qui n'on pas choisi !**

**Demain je m'y attaque et ma bêta ma demandé d'en faire un sauvage, enfin si vous êtes d'accord ??**

**Le prochain chapitre à un titre très évocateur « Fantasme »**


	6. Fantasme

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Mia**** : merci ton vote à était prie en compte !**

**nini66 : Merci et j'ai noté le piano**

**Aude77 : Merci pour l'idée de la pointe d'humour dans la cuisine. ******

****************************

**Voilà,****celui là m'a donné chaud !**

**Vous ne verrez plus jamais les salles de bio, comme avant ! mdr**

**Bon le résultat du sondage**

**Piano : 22**

**Cuisine : 13**

**Jardin : 6**

**Salle de bain 3**

**Le garage : 1**

**Merci à ma bêta Spuffygirl92 et Savine2b **

**Pensez à sa fic « Et pourquoi pas lui ? »**

**Bon fantasme !**

*************************

**34 Fantasme**

**POV D'EDWARD**

J'arrivai en salle de bio, et tombai nez à nez avec Bella, assise sur le bureau, avec son crayon dans les cheveux, en train de mâchouiller et de sucer sensuellement les branches d'une paire de lunette. De temps en temps, elle les sortait de sa bouche, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle m'excitait. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses jambes. Elles étaient croisées l'une sur l'autre. Bella était ma plus grande tentation. Elle était si sexy. Bella décroisa ses jambes, en écartant bien les cuisses, afin que je puisse voir l'étendue de son envie. Puis repositionna ses jambes. J'avais eu le droit à la version de _Basic instinct_avecBella, dans le rôle principal. Elle mit ses lunettes sur son nez. Ma fiancée porta ses mains à ses cheveux, et en retira le crayon. Elle secoua sa chevelure magnifique avec un érotisme fou. Puis elle caressa sa bouche avec le dit crayon. Fermant les yeux, et pinçant sa lèvre entre ses dents. Le coup de grâce vint quand elle commença à le sucer. Elle déplia à nouveau ses jambes avec volupté. Ecartant les cuisses, une main remontant sa jupe. Puis posa sa main sur son sein et commença à le caresser. J'en pouvais plus. Bella me faisait bander, je n'avais pas d'autre mot. Mon sexe n'avait jamais été aussi dur.

_ Jazz m'a dit que tu étais là, alors je…

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et m'avançai vers elle. Je posai une main sur son sein que je malaxai avec envie. Encrant mon regard au sien

_ Tu t'es dit, si j'excitai Edward, au point que son pantalon explose ?

_ Je…

_ Bella, tu me fais bander comme un fou. Je vais te prendre ici. Mais, chuttt mon amour pas un bruit. Sinon…

Le besoin se faisait sentir, la voir comme ça dans cette pièce ralluma mon fantasme et mon désir de tout à l'heure. Je ne pouvais pas attendre. Non. Juste elle et moi ici, les élèves partis, nous étions seuls, enfin. J'ôtai ses lunettes de mes deux mains et retirai son crayon de sa bouche. Je caressai son visage du bout du pouce, elle ferma les yeux. Sa peau d'une douceur exquise frissonna sous ma câlinerie. Je descendis mon pouce jusqu'à son cou, puis dessinai le contour de sa bouche, elle y déposa un baiser. Je pris son visage en coupe, Bella m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise, me plaça entre ses cuisses et m'embrassa. Nos bouches se mouvaient d'un même rythme. Et j'approfondis le baiser. J'avais désespérément besoin de la toucher. Je passai ma langue sur le contour de ses lèvres, elle ouvrit la bouche, nos langues dansant ensemble. Bella débordait de sensualité. Elle fourrageait mes cheveux avec passion, puis descendit une de ses mains sur mes fesses. Nos deux corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Mon érection frottait contre son ventre, sa respiration était erratique. Son cœur s'accélérait à chaque secondes. Je caressai ses cheveux, passant la maindans ses boucles. Elle quitta ma bouche et descendit dans mon cou, déboutonna les premiers boutons de ma chemise, faisant trainer sa langue sur mes épaules, mordant délicatement dans ma peau de marbre. Elle se débarrassa des derniers boutons, et fit glisser le tissu de chaque coté de mes épaules. Elle parcourut mon torse du bout des doigts, ses gestes étaient tendres et d'une sensualité extrême.

_Tu es tellement beau. Jamais je ne m'en lasserai. Pensa t-elle._

_Oh Bella, c'est toi qui es magnifique_

Elle avait descendu les barrières de son esprit. Je lui retirai son pull, effleurant de mes doigts ses cotes, ses hanches. Sa poitrine durcissait encore plus. Je dégrafai son carcan, afin de libérer ses seins. Les malaxant avec envie. Faisant rouler ses tétons durcis entre mon pouce et mon index. Elle haletait. Je l'allongeai sur le bureau, posant chacune de mes mains sur ce dernier. Mes lèvres traçant des sillons sur son corps, jouant de ma langue sur son buste, sur son nombril. J'embrassai la naissance de ses seins, ses mamelons dressés pour moi. J'enroulai ma langue sur ses tétons, aspirant, mordillant, léchant. Son corps s'arquait, elle gémissait. Mes mains descendirent sur ses cuisses, et remontèrent sa jupe. Bella ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. La voir ici en salle de bio, s'abandonnant, était merveilleux. Mes mains se posèrent sur son string, je frottai le tissu humide. Je grognai de satisfaction, en la sentant si mouillée. Je glissai mes doigts dans sa culotte, cajolant ses lèvres intimes, avec douceur. Puis j'insérai un doigt, puis rapidement un deuxième dans son vagin. Le corps de Bella s'arqua, je plongeai ma bouche sur un de ses mamelons, flattant l'autre de ma main libre. Bella s'accrocha à mes cheveux, tout en gémissant.

_Oh mon dieu, c'est si bon Edward ! Médita t-elle_

**POV DE BELLA**

J'avais l'impression, que mon amoureux était partout à la fois sur mon corps. Il m'avait allongée sur ce bureau, lui se trouvant sur la gauche, debout. J'avais relevé mes barrières mentales, pour lui faire part de mon ressenti. Cela faisait un moment déjà que mon esprit imaginait ce qui pourrait se passer ici, si nous étions seuls. Plusieurs sentiments se bousculaient, l'envie, le désir, la peur de se faire prendre et mon excitation n'en était qu'accru. Ses doigts magiques me rendaient folle. Il me pénétrait de ses doigts de plus en plus vite, tout en caressant mon clitoris. Mes jambes s'écartaient et tremblaient. Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration était saccadée. Je sentis un embrasement brutal, au niveau de mon bas ventre, signe que ma jouissance était proche. Edward plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne, pour étouffer mon cri, au moment où mes muscles emprisonnaient ses doigts et que mon bassin se soulevait. J'avais beaucoup de peine à retrouver mes esprits. Nos langues se disputaient une guerre fictive avec ferveur. Je voulais aussi lui faire plaisir, alorsje me relevai doucement. Je descendis du bureau, collai mon amoureux contre celui-ci. Je posai une main sur son érection à travers son jean.

_Chacun son tour, monsieur Cullen._

_Oh Bella, si tu savais ce que je ressens déjà_

Je m'accroupis face à sa braguette, défis sa ceinture, puis m'attaquai aux boutons de son jean. Mes mains tremblaient d'anticipation. Une fois terminé, je glissai lentement le pantalon d'Edward, le long de ses cuisses. Trop lentement apparemment, parce queje l'entendis grogner d'impatience. Enfin, je me trouvai devant son boxer gonflé par l'excitation. Je le frôlai du bout des doigts, **et **Edward tressaillit. Je posai ma joue contre son membre, et le cajolai avec. Il coupa sa respiration. J'approchai ma bouche de sa turgescence, toujours à travers le tissu, et le mordis gentiment, sur toute sa longueur. Edward eut un râle de plaisir, je passai mes doigts sur la couture de son boxer, frôlant son gland qui dépassait de son sous vêtement, devenu trop étroit. Je déposai un baiser mouillé sur celui-ci, etil ferma les yeux, sous la sensation. Je libérai enfin l'objet de ma convoitise. J'avais envie de jouer un peu avec lui, et je me manifestai par l'esprit.

_Veux-tu que je te fasse plaisir, Edward ?_

_Oh…Oui…Bella_

Alors, je léchai le contour de son membre. Me redressant, je pris sa verge et caressai mes seins avec, il grogna. Après avoir parcouru mes mamelons avec son pénis, je me repositionnai et le mis en bouche. J'enroulai ma langue autour, tout en masturbantla partie que je ne pouvais mettre dans celle-ci. J'adorais l'avoir dans ma bouche, la sensation que c'était moi qui menait la danse. Je savais comment l'amener à son plaisir. J'absorbai son sexe avec délectation. Je cajolai ses testicules avec envie. J'accentuai mes coups de langues sur sa verge, et ma succion. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses mains serraient le bureau. Je gémissais rien qu'à le voir dans cet état.

**POV D'EDWARD **

Bella, sa bouche faisait des choses que jamais, je n'aurais pu imaginer. La chaleur de sa langue sur ma verge me rendait fébrile. Je n'étais plus rien quand elle me faisait subir cette douce torture. Sa façon de l'aspirer goulument, de me lécher, puis de sucer mon gland…J'étais au bord du gouffre, je rejetai ma tête en arrière alors qu'elle me conduisait à ma perte. Quand elle appuya sur mes fesses synchronisant nos mouvements, mon esprit vagabonda.

_Bella…Bon dieu…Continue… Oui ! _

_Jouis pour moi Edward. Pensa t-elle._

Ce que je fis dans la seconde, ma semence se déversanten elle. Je sentais le veninaffluer dans ma bouche, tellement je serrai les dents pour ne pas crier. J'avais arraché un morceau du bureau dans l'extase. Elle happa les dernières traces de ma jouissance, puis je la relevai pour l'embrasser avec fougue, me goûtant à travers elle. Je la retournai, et l'assis sur le bureau.

_Maintenant, à moi de te goûter._

_Edward…_

Cette façon de nous exprimer était vraiment pratique et très agréable. Je pliai les genoux et relevai sa jupe, soulevant ses fesses. J'en profitai pour lui enlever son string, délicatement. Je portai son sous-vêtement à mon nez, et en humai son excitation. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_Je fais des progrès, je ne te l'ai même pas arraché._

_Félicitation Edward !_

Je plongeai ma tête entre ses cuisses, écartai ses lèvres intimes avec mes doigts et soufflai dessus. Ce qui la fit frémir. J'adorai lui faire ça, je déposai un baiser chaste sur son clitoris, elle gémit. Puis lentement j'approchai ma langue, et en donnai un coup sur son bouton d'amour. Elle se cambra, je l'aspirai, le suçai, je le léchai avec force. J'adorai son goût. J'accélérai mon mouvement de langue, et insérai deux doigts en elle. Bella appuya fortement sur ma tête. Enhardi par sa réaction, j'augmentai le rythme de mes doigts, ainsi que ma succion.

_Tu as un goût merveilleux mon amour. Tu aimes ?_

_Oh oui, Edward, t'arrête pas !_

**POV DE BELLA**

C'était un véritable supplice de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer autrement que par la pensée. J'aurais voulu crier mon bonheur. Je sentais tout l'amour qu'il pouvait me donner, pendant cette caresse buccale. Ses doigts complétaient parfaitement sa langue, mon cœur allait exploser. Ma respiration et mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus fort, je m'accrochai à Edward pour ne pas sombrer. Sa langue et ses doigts étaient si froids, alors que j'avais l'impression de bouillir intérieurement. J'étais proche de l'orgasme, et il le savait. Il accentua sa prise et m'acheva avec un dernier coup de langue et une dernière pénétration. Ne pouvant me retenir, je lâchai un long gémissement. Il continua un moment, le temps que je repose les pieds sur Terre. Il me mordit la lèvre et m'embrassa langoureusement, son goût associé au mien, humidifia encore plus mon vagin. Il me releva le menton et encra son regard noirci de désir au mien. Je sentis sa verge se frotter à l'entrée de mon intimité. Je grognai, et enserrai mes jambes autour de lui. Il me fit son sourire en coin et me pénétra doucement. Ce qui nous fit trembler tous deux. Il s'enfonça en moi le plus profondément possible, buttant au fond et ressortit entièrement, j'en râlai d'impatience.

_Edward ! Cesse de me faire languir et prends moi !_

_Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse !_

Enfin, il accéda à ma requête, et me pénétra d'un coup. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux, tandis que nos langues jouaient ensembles. Ses coups de reins étaient prodigieux, me rapprochant chaque fois de la félicité. Une de mes mains glissa sur ses fesses, voulant imprimer un rythme plus soutenu. Nous gémissions dans la bouche de l'autre, j'exprimai tout mon amour dans ce baiser. Je pétris ses fesses avec force. Incrustant mes ongles dedans. Il grogna.

_Edward…Plus vite ! Plus fort !_

_Tu es si étroite, si humide mon ange, Oh oui ! Je veux que tu jouisses._

Oh mon dieu ! Mes parois intimes se contractaient durement sur sa verge. Je me cambrai, quand il me souleva, pour me pénétrer debout. Il me déposa ensuite sur notre paillasse, pour l'assaut final. Ses coups de reins devenant encore plus profond et virulent. Le bruit n'était plus que des gémissements et des grognements sourds. Quand enfin la délivrance nous frappa tous les deux, nous eûmes un grand râle de plaisir. Mon vagin emprisonnait sa verge, et il se déversa en moi, nous allongeant tous deux sur la paillasse. Nos respirations étaient haletantes. Mes jambes toujours accrochées autour de mon amoureux, mon rythme cardiaque se calma. Il se retira de moi en déposant des baisers papillons sur mon ventre.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Faire l'amour avec Bella était meilleur à chaque fois. J'avais dit que je voulais lui faire l'amour sur notre table, alors je l'avais emmenée jusque là. J'avais du mal à me remettre de mon orgasme. Bella aussi apparemment.

_Seigneur dieu tout puissant ! pensa t-elle_

__ _Non, appelle moi Edward_. Rigolai-je._

_ Désolée, mais mon fiancé est présomptueux et arrogant ! _S'esclaffa t-elle_

_ Je crois que je ne verrai plus jamais cette classe comme avant !

_ La journée d'aujourd'hui va nous paraître facile.

_ En tout cas tu peux remettre toutes tes fringues et moi aussi ! Pas de mort, ni de blessé !

_ Sauf le bureau du prof, lui par contre…

Nous rigolâmes de nos âneries. Après un dernier baiser et un « je t'aime », nous nous dépêchâmes de monter dans la Volvo. Le cours de bio serait dorénavant plus difficile avec ce que nous venions d'y faire, Mais ça valait bien un tel sacrifice !

************************

**Alors le prochain, pensez piano, cuisine…enfin vous verrez !**

**Qui veut un lemon de Jane et Démétri ?**

**Rassurez-vous, tout le reste du sondage, sera utilisé !**

**Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas**

**Bisous Caro**


	7. Fantasme II

**Réponses aux reviews.**

**Little-Flower-Breizh : Merci et ravie que mes lemon te plaise. Pour Dém et Jane. j'ai noté. Merci **

**************

**Ca y est ! On y est ! Vous avez choisi et moi j'ai écris !**

**Donc voici**

**J'avoue que le langage, est comment dire…Osé !**

**On m'a demandait, enfin ma bêta (sans balancer bien sur)**

**Du sauvage, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu**

**Bon fantasme à vous**

*******************

**35 Fantasme II**

**POV EDWARD**

_La maison est à vous, jusqu'à demain après midi._

_Profitez en bien_

_Alice_

Alice, et les autres étaient partis. Mon dieu, j'imaginais déjà lui faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la maison. J'attrapai Bella par la taille, et la serrai contre moi. Je frôlai ses cuisses à travers son jean. Elle soupira d'aise. Je remontai les mains sous son top, afin de câliner la douceur de son dos. Elle frissonna. Mes lèvres parcoururent son cou, mais elle ne me laissa pas continuer. Elle me repoussa, se mordant la lèvre. Mon envie se fit plus forte.

_ J'ai un truc à faire. _M'annonça t-elle_

_ Bella, tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !

_ Oh si je peux !

_ J'fais quoi moi, en attendant ?

_ Joue du piano, ça occupera tes mains. Laisse le couvercle fermé. Si t'es sage, t'auras une surprise. _Susurra t-elle._

Je l'observai monter l'escalier, roulant des hanches. Mais elle voulait me tuer ! Je m'installai au piano, tentant tant bien que mal de me concentrer. Mais l'excitation était là. J'écoutai ce qu'elle faisait. Mais rien à faire. Quand enfin elle réapparut, un sourire coquin sur son visage, elle portait un manteau noir, cintré. Là, j'avoue que j'y comprenais rien. Elle s'approcha de moi, la démarche féline. Elle me prit par les épaules, et me fit pivoter dos au piano. Bella posa son pied droit sur le tabouret, entre mes cuisses. Elle portait des bas. Avançant de plus en plus son pied sur mon érection pour la caressa avec. J'eus un feulement de plaisir. Elle porta ses mains au niveau des boutons de son manteau. Je déglutis avec beaucoup de difficulté. Déboutonnant le premier avec lenteur et sensualité, sa peau nue apparaissait. Je voulais voir, j'étais pressé de découvrir ce qu'elle me cachait. Au fur et à mesure de son effeuillage, elle se mordait la lèvre, passant sa langue sur celle-ci. Dévoilant une guêpière blanche avec un décolleté pigeonnant qui dessinait ses courbes parfaites. Bon Dieu ! Mes yeux suivaient ses mains avec envie. Je découvris un string assorti. Et ses bas. Merde ! J'aurais pu mourir maintenant. Elle fit glisser le manteau le long de ses épaules. Elle était si sexy, ma verge en était douloureuse. Elle ôta son pied de mon érection. Posa ses mains de chaque coté de ma chemise et me l'arracha. J'aimais quand elle était sauvage. Elle caressa mes épaules, suivant les lignes de mes abdos. Elle se retourna m'offrant une vue imprenable sur ses fesses. Puis s'assit sur moi, frottant sa croupe sur ma verge à travers mon pantalon. Je voulais poser mais mains, toucher son corps. Elle me claqua la main et continua.

_ Putain Bella…

Elle se retira, et malaxa mon sexe érigé pour elle. Puis fit le tour du piano. Elle monta dessus avec grâce, et fit onduler son corps. Le parfum de son excitation me parvenait de plein fouet. Elle caressa son corps avec sa main, descendant jusqu'à son intimité, passant à travers sa culotte. Elle se touchait, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. J'voulais que se soit mes mains qui la touchent.

_ Enlève ton pantalon et ton boxer ! Et Rassis-toi !

_ Bella…

Je lefis avec une rapidité vampirique. Ma verge se sentait mieux, mais elle souffrait du manque de frottement. Bella s'allongea sur le ventre, prit une de mes mains et l'enroula sur mon pénis. Elle voulait que j'me masturbe. Elle observa mes mains effectuer des vas et viens. Elle était si excitée, de me voir ainsi affairé. Elle se redressa, et s'assit sur le bord du piano, posant ses pieds sur les touches. J'avais une vue incroyable sur son intimité, mon visage face à sa toison. Je m'aperçus alors qu'elle n'avait plus son string...

Elle dénoua son corset, laissant apparaître ses mamelons durcis. Puis cajola elle-même ses lèvres intimes d'une main tandis que l'autre caressait ses seins. Bella inséra deux doigts en elle. Elle lâcha un petit cri. Puis ressortit son majeur et son index de son vagin. Et les porta à ma bouche, je les suçai avidement. N'en pouvant plus, je tenais fermement ses jambes. Et plongeai ma langue dans son centre. Elle voulut me repousser, mais la caresse était trop bonne. Elle s'accrocha à mes cheveux.

_ Oh Edward ! J'en veux plus !

_ Tu es si bandante Bella ! Tu as joué avec moi ! Tu m'as fait languir !

_ Edward j't'en prie !

_ Que veux-tu Isabella ?

_ Putain, Edward prends-moi !

Alors j'attrapai fermement ses jambes et posai les fesses de Bella sur les touches. Je me relevai et la pénétrai d'un coup. Nous criâmes ensemble. D'une main je finis de délacer son corset. Bon Dieu que c'était bon. Elle était tellement humide, ma verge butait au fond d'elle avec force. Des notes sortaient du piano, sous mon impulsion. Elle me fit asseoir sur le tabouret. Et s'empala sur moi avec passion. Je posais mes mains sur ses fesses, et accompagnai la cadence. Elle criait désormais, sans plus aucune retenue. J'aimais la voir comme ça, elle se cambrait, me donnant accès à ses mamelons. Je les embrassai avec ferveur, jouant de ma langue sur ses pointes durcies. Son corps était complètement rejeté en arrière, ses cheveux touchant le sol. J'écartai légèrement les cuisses, pour un meilleur appui. Je tenais ses hanches fermement, et accentuai des coups de reins. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle déclenchait en moi. Je glissai au sol sur les genoux, nos corps toujours emboité l'un dans l'autre. Son dos frottait le carrelage, sous mes assauts. Je sentais que j'allais venir, elle devait jouir.

_ Putain Bella, tu es si sexy ! Si mouillée ! Si serrée ! Jouis pour moi bébé !

_ Oh ouuuii ! Edward ! Continue ! C'est tellement bon ! Ouuuiiii !! EDWWWAARD !!!!

Je sentis ses parois intimes se resserrer sur ma verge. Elle cria mon prénom et l'orgasme la submergea, tandis que son corps s'arquait et que ses jambes tremblaient. Après quelques coups de rein, je me déversai en elle, criant son nom. Ma tête s'effondra sur son ventre, son cœur battait à tout rompre, nos respirations étaient saccadées. Elle fourrageait mes cheveux avec tendresse.

_ Wow ! J'ai cru mourir, même si techniquement c'est déjà fait.

_ J'avoue que mon cœur a faillit lâcher.

_ C'est quand tu veux, ce genre d'idée. T'es vraiment sexy Bella.

_ Mouais, j'ai cru comprendre que je te faisais un peu d'effet

_ Bella, tu es la tentation incarnée

_ Je t'aime

_ Autant que je t'aime.

J'avouai aisément que Bella m'avait surpris. Cette façon qu'elle avait de m'allumer. En général, un regard suffisait à m'exciter. Mais de la voir comme ça. Elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, je m'y serais soumis. Ces vingt quatre heures promettaient de grandes choses. Un peu après,j'observais Bella s'affairer au ménage. A vitesse folle. Elle avait mis une petite jupe écossaise. Personnellement, j'aurais souhaité qu'elle garde sa guêpière, mais ce n'était pas pratique. Je la suivis dans la cuisine. Elle se pencha devant moi pour mettre le linge dans la machine. Me dévoilant son string. Mes hormones en folies se déclenchèrent

**POV DE BELLA**

J'avais adoré allumer Edward sur le piano. Ses yeux onyx de désir me transperçaient d'envie. Alice m'avait achetée cette guêpière, en disant qu'elle me servirait un jour. Je lui avais ri au nez. Mon dieu, j'aimais la fougue d'Edward. Mais bien sûr, unefois que nous ayons fini, il fallait ranger. Edward jouait du piano, j'adorais l'entendre jouer. J'avais presque fini, je me penchai, pour charger la machine, quand je sentis les deux mains d'Edward, se poser sur mes hanches. Ce contact m'électrisait. Je sentis son érection contre mes fesses. Je crois que le meneur de jeu avait changé de coté. Il passa son pouce le long de ma colonne vertébral, dégrafant au passage mon soutien gorge. Des frissons me parcoururent l'échine. Il me redressa, et ôta mon top et mon soutien gorge prestement. La fenêtre me renvoyait nos reflets. Edward caressait mes mamelons dressés pour lui. Sa langue s'attarda sur mon cou, mes épaules. Il fit glisser une de ses mains dans mon string, trempé de désir pour lui. Je tentai de passer une de mes mains sur la bosse de son pantalon. Il l'attrapa et la posa sur la machine à laver. Il caressa mes lèvres intimes, trouva mon clitoris. Il appuya dessus avec ses doigts, faisant de petits cercles. J'haletai, mes jambes tremblaient. Il délaissa mon petit paquet de nerf. Je grognai face à ce manque. Il fit glisser mon string le long de mes cuisses, frôlant ma peau de ses doigts froids. Puis embrassa mes fesses, les dévorant de sa langue. Je courbai l'échine face à cette nouvelle sensation. Il se releva, prit un des torchons qui faisait illusion, et me banda les yeux.

_ Ressens. _Souffla t-il._

J'étais privée de ma vue. Je sentis sa bouche parcourir ma peau. Il me retourna, pour continuer sa douce manœuvre. J'avais entendu qu'il déboutonnait son jean. Mon humidité s'intensifia. Alors que je croyais qu'il allait me pénétrer, il prit ma main et l'enroula autour de sa verge. Je caressai son membre tendu. Il grogna. Au bout d'un moment il s'éloigna, je m'avançai vers son odeur. Il se trouva derrière moi à vitesse vampirique, je me retournai. Personne. Je refis un tour, et la je sentis qu'il passait ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever. Il me pénétra d'un coup sec, mon dos se colla contre ce que je supposais être le frigo. Sa bouche s'écrasa contre la mienne. Il y fit courir sa langue pour m'en demander l'accès. Nos langues se livraient une bataille farouche et avide. Ses coups de reins étaient toujours plus puissants. Il me porta, je ne sais où. Je crois que c'était sur le plan de travail. Il m'allongea et leva mes jambes, les posa de chaque coté de sa tête, et intensifia ses pénétrations. Je sentis mon vagin palpiter autour de sa verge. Touchant le fond de mon antre charnel à chaque fois. Je criai, j'entendis la vaisselle, et les casseroles s'écraser sur le sol. Puis il me retourna, me pencha en avant et écarta mes cuisses. J'attendais le moment où il me prendrait. Il caressa mes lèvres intimes et mon clitoris avec sa verge. Me faisant pousser des petits cris, et des mots incompréhensibles

_ Que veux tu Bella ? _Dit-il d'une voix rauque_

_ Toi_. Soufflai-je_

_ Comment ?

_ Comme ça

Il me pénétra

_ T'es…Sur…Comme…Ca. _Dit-il entre ses coups de reins_

_ OHHH ! OUI ! EDWARRD

Je sentis mes muscles vaginaux se contracter de plus en plus, il glissa une de ses mains sur mon clitoris. Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine. Son autre main prit ma poitrine, me redressant. Moi qui pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus fort, je m'étais trompée. Il redoubla d'intensité. J'hurlai son nom avec passion. Il grogna très fortement. Quand enfin nous fûmes frappés par la délivrance, nous criâmes en simultanée le prénom de l'autre. Il embrassa mon dos posant sa tête froide contre ma colonne vertébrale. Puis il me redressa délicatement et m'embrassa tendrement, tout en enlevant mon bandeau.

_ Je savais que la cuisine servirait un jour. _Rigola t-il_

_ On est bon pour racheter de la vaisselle. J'savais pas que l'illusion cassait.

***************

**Alors qui en veut d'autres ?**

**Merci à Aude 77 pour la touche d'humour dans la cuisine.**

**On va dire que le prochain est très nature !**

**Des reviews et des idées ?**


	8. Jardin secret

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mia : Ravie que ça te plaise. Promis je n'arrête pas !**

**********************

**Bon voilà deux lemon, un d'Edward et Bella et l'autre de Démétri et Jane **

**Ces lemon sont très nature**

**Par contre pour le prochain, se sera dans quinze jours**

**Et oui l'histoire ne s'y prête pas**

**Bonne lecture !**

************************

**36 Jardin secret**

POV DE BELLA

Edward m'avait entrainé dans le jardin prestement. Ses yeux étaient noircis par le désir. Je l'avais senti pendant toute la chanson. Je l'avais allumé, pour le punir de sa non-assistance. Mais j'étais chaude comme la braise. Mon short était trempé dû à mon excitation. J'avais besoin qu'il me fasse l'amour férocement. Un besoin primaire, sauvage. Il nous fit asseoir sur un des bancs au fond de la propriété. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, tout en fixant ses yeux. Sa bouche se jeta sur mon cou avec passion, déposant des milliers de baisers humides. Je gémis. Mes mains se dirigèrent directement dans ses cheveux, les fourrageant avec force.

Edward arracha les boutons de ma chemise et déchira mon nœud. Il caressa mes seins à travers le tissu de mon soutien gorge puis nous allongea sur le banc. Se redressant, il déchira mon sous vêtement avec empressement, libérant mes seins dressés pour lui. Mes mains accrochèrent son teeshirt, et il subit le même sort que mon soutien gorge. Je voulais sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Ses lèvres fondèrent sur mes mamelons durcis, léchant mes pointes, aspirant, faisant tourner sa langue autour, dessus. Mon corps s'arqua. Il fit sauter le bouton de mon short, et plongea sa main gelée dans mon shorty trempé. Je ne pus réprimer un râle de plaisir. Sa bouche parcourait toujours mes seins. Il trouva rapidement mon clitoris, et le caressa, le pinçant. Bon dieu, des frissons dû au ravissement parcouraient mes reins.

_ Je vais te faire jouir comme jamais Bella.

_ Oh ouiiii ! _Haletai-je._

Il aurait pu me faire jouir, rien qu'en prononçant ces mots. Il délaissa mon intimité. Je grognai de frustration. Il m'ôta mon short à vitesse vampirique. Puis replaça sa main. J'eus un nouveau gémissement. Les mains d'Edward étaient faites pour ça. Il inséra directement deux doigts en moi. Je geignis. Puis je me rassis, toujours son majeur et son index en moi. Il recourba ses doigts pour toucher mon point G. Mon corps se souleva. Il en profita pour arracher mon sous vêtement. Il plaça sa tête entre mes cuisses. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses et m'avança au bord. Puis il me fit poser les jambes de chaque coté de sa tête sur le banc. J'avais une vue imprenable sur ce qu'il allait me faire. Il réinséra ses doigts, puis les sortit pour les gouter. Mon humidité s'accentua encore plus. Puis il plongea sa tête entre mes cuisses, lapant dans un premier temps mon bourgeon. Puis il le suça de plus en plus fortement. Ses doigts parcouraient ma fente humide. Mon cœur explosait, le plaisir m'arrachait des petits cris rauques. Il fit glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de mon vagin. A cette sensation mes mains appuyèrent sur sa tête. C'était une première, je gémis à en perdre haleine. Il débuta ses vas et viens caressant mon clitoris de ses doigts. Ma respiration était saccadée. J'en pouvais plus, mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts. J'avais une main dans ses cheveux, de l'autre je serrai le bord du banc en pierre. Il continua sa douce torture, sa langue pénétrant ma fente de plus en plus vite. Mon clitoris avait du tripler de volume. J'ouvrai mon esprit voulant entendre ses pensés.

_Putain Bella, tu as si bon goût. Je pourrai te faire subir ça pendant des heures durant._

_Dieu ! Edward, continue…c'est tellement bon…Je vais jouir_

_Je veux t'entendre, maintenant Bella !_

Il accentua ses coups de langue et pinça fortement mon clitoris, tout en titillant un de mes mamelons. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus. Mes muscles vaginaux se contractèrent. Mes jambes tremblèrent. Je criai mon plaisir sans retenu tout en écrasant un morceau du banc

_ Hannn…Ouiiii…EDWAAARRRDDD !

**POV D'EDWARD**

C'était la première fois que j'expérimentais ça. Mais bon dieu, c'était merveilleux ! Son orgasme avait même failli me faire venir. Je continuai mes cajoleries. Puis je délaissai son antre charnel, et me relevai. Pour un baiser fiévreux, elle glissa sa langue le long de ma bouche pour m'en demander l'accès. Ce que je lui accordai avec plaisir. Je bandais comme un fou. Elle passa ses mains sur mes fesses, les pinçant à travers le tissu. Puis en glissa une sur la bosse de mon jean. Un feulement de plaisir sortit de mon torse. Je lâchai ses lèvres, pour savourer cette caresse. Elle défit ma ceinture, et déboutonna mon jean avec une lenteur cruelle. Je grognais d'impatience. Elle m'avait tellement excité que c'était à se demander, pourquoi je ne l'avais pas encore prise. Bella fit glisser mon pantalon le long de mes cuisses, frôlant ma peau de ses paumes si chaudes. Puis elle effleura mes parties intimes, à travers mon boxer. Ma verge tressaillit. Bella avança lentement son visage vers mon pénis. Le mordillant tendrement, elle tira sur le tissu et libera ma turgescence. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je devenais dingue. Puis elle se décida à la prendre en bouche. Ma tête était baissée vers elle, Bella assise sur ce banc et moi face à elle. Elle commença par sucer mon gland fortement, et rapidement. Elle savait que ça me transportai, très loin. Puis caressa mes testicules, avec ses mains donnant des coups de langue de temps à autre. Mais quand elle aspira une de mes bourses avec sa bouche, je crus défaillir. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Puis elle reprit mon pénis dans sa bouche, masturbant la partie qu'elle ne pouvait pas engouffrer. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses cheveux, les caressant. Elle accéléra la cadence, j'allais venir mais je voulais la posséder. Je la repoussai gentiment. L'allongeant sur le banc, je m'insinuai entre ses cuisses, frottant ma verge à son entrée. Sa poitrine se soulevait, je la pénétrai sans ménagement. Nous criâmes en même temps, je ne l'avais jamais senti si humide. Je sortis d'elle complètement, et m'y enfonçai totalement. Elle gémissait systématiquement. Bon dieu que j'aimais ça ! Bella renversa la situation, elle me fit asseoir sur le banc et s'empala littéralement sur moi. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de moi. Elle me chevauchait avec ardeur, j'accompagnai ses mouvements, en soulevant sa croupe. Bella geignit, nos respirations étaient erratiques. Ensuite je la fis basculer au sol, et repris le dessus. Bella s'accrochait à mes épaules. Mes mains s'engouffraient dans la terre, écrasant les bulbes qu'Esmè avait plantés. Mon amour faisait courir ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Puis elle se saisit de mes fesses. J'avais l'impression qu'elle mouillait encore plus.

**POV DE BELLA**

Edward me remplissait totalement, avecses coups de reins toujours plus profonds. Il me faisait l'amour avec passion. Il se retenait de jouir, je sentis la félicité m'envahir. J'accrochai mes jambes autour d'Edward. Mon corps s'arqua, il embrassa mes seins jouant de sa langue sur mes tétons durcis. Tandis que ses pénétrations se faisaient plus fortes.

_ Oh…Ouiii…Edwaardd…Continue…Je vais… _Balbutiai-je._

_ Oui…Bella…Tu vas ? _Haleta t-il._

_ Je vais….Joooouuuiiir. _Criai-je._

Ce que je fis, exactement à ce moment très précis, plantant mes ongles dans ses fesses. Il ralentit ses vas et viens. Le temps que je reprenne pied. Mais lui n'avait toujours pas joui. Une fois ma respiration calmée, je m'adressai à lui.

_ Assied toi !

_ Mais…

_ Fais ce que j'te dis !

Il s'exécuta et s'assit par terre. Je me levai et m'accroupis au dessus de sa verge. Puis je glissais sur son érection passant, et allongeant mes jambes de chaque coté de ses hanches. Ma poitrine était collée à sa figure. Ses mains étaient posées sur ma croupe. Je fourrageai ses cheveux tandis, que je le chevauchai. Il répétait inlassablement qu'il m'aimait plus que tout. Je gémis, je voulais le faire jouir. Je posai mes deux mains derrière moi pour renverser mon corps en arrière, il fit de même. Je fixai ses prunelles et m'aidai de mes bras pour m'enfoncer en lui. Il grognait de plus en plus. Mes seins virevoltaient dans tous les sens. J'accélérai, m'empalant toujours plus fort et plus profondément. Il se redressa et passa ses bras autour de mes reins, posant sa tête au niveau de mon ventre. M'aidant à imprimer des mouvements plus durs.

_ Putain ! Bella…oh oui ! Continue…c'est trop bon…

J'intensifiai mes impulsions. J'aimai l'entendre jurer. Je sentis mon vagin pulser autour de sa verge. De plus en plus. Mes geignements se firent plus forts, nous approchions tous deux de l'extase. Nos respirations étaient complètement extatiques. Mon vagin emprisonna la verge de mon amoureux d'un coup. Déclenchant mon orgasme, et celui d'Edward. Nous criâmes le prénom de l'autre. Une fois mon rythme cardiaque calmé, je me redressai. Edward m'embrassa avec amour me serrant toujours contre lui. Puis nous observâmes le jardin. On aurait dit qu'une harde de sanglier était passée par là. Après nous être esclaffés un bon moment, et avoirtenté de redonner un semblant d'humanité au jardin, Edward récupéra nos affaires. Enfin ce qu'il en restait. Il me prit dans ses bras et d'un bond nous fît passer par la fenêtre de notre chambre. Puis m'allongea délicatement sur le lit.

**************************

**Démétri et Jane**

**POV DE DEMETRI**

Nous avions décidé de faire un tour avec Jane. La tension sexuelle était trop forte pour moi. Jasper avait du avoir beaucoup de mal à contenir Edward. Bella n'était pas en reste d'ailleurs. J'avais déjà assez à faire avec mes propres désirs. Je n'avais que ça en tête ces derniers temps. Jane me tenait la main, nous, nous dirigions vers un arbre. Jane s'y appuya, je me tins face à elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me rapprocha d'elle. Je déposai un baiser chaste sur sa bouche. Elle m'observa et m'embrassa avec fougue. Passant la barrière de mes lèvres avec sa langue. La mienne rejoignit automatiquement la sienne, pour un ballet sensuel et rythmé. Quel bonheur de ne pas à avoir à respirer ! Je sentis les mains de Jane me caresser le dos. Pensant qu'elle était sous l'influence du pouvoir de Jasper. Je mis un terme à notre étreinte.

_ Pourquoi tu me rejettes ? _Demanda t-elle de son air enfantin. _

_ Je ne te rejette pas, bien au contraire. C'est juste que l'influence des émotions peut…

_ Dém. La ferme ! J'ai envie de toi depuis des années. Alors l'influence des émotions tu vois…

_ Tu as envie de…

_ Oui, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ! Tu n'en as pas envie ? _Susurra t-elle._

_ C'est juste que je….Jane…_Soufflai-je_.

Elle posa sa main sur ma virilité déjà bien érigée, pour elle. Jane la caressa de la paume, et déboutonna mon jean, pour l'empoigner. Je laissai échapper un grognement. Elle me prit le poignet et l'appuya sous sa jupe au niveau de son pubis. Je sentis l'humidité à travers son sous vêtement.

_ Vois comme je suis prête Dém'. Je n'en peux plus attendre. _Murmura t-elle._

_ Tu es tellement désirable, jamais je ne pourrai te résister.

Tandis qu'elle prenait ma virilité en main, je frottai ma main contre son intimité. Elle gémissait, je grognais. Je passai la barrière de son sous vêtement et caressai ses lèvres intimes. Elle était trempée de désir. Je trouvais rapidement son clitoris. J'appliquai ma douce cajolerie à son bouton d'amour, faisant de petit cercle sur celui-ci. Elle haletait. Ses mains sur ma verge étaient la plus douce des tortures. J'insérai deux doigts en elle. Ce qui la fit geindre encore plus. Je pratiquai des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide. Jane roulait des hanches, se frottant à ma main de plus en plus. Elle lâchait des petits cris. S'accrochant de sa main libre à mon épaule. Elle était si proche, je pouvais le sentir, sur mes doigts. Je les recourbai afin de trouver son point sensible. Elle cria fortement, au moment où son vagin se resserrait sur mes doigts. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ralentis la cadence. Elle releva ses yeux vers moi, ils étaient surement aussi noirs que les miens. Je sortis les doigts de son vagin et les suçai. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise, puis fondit sur ma bouche pour un baiser passionné. Elle la délaissa, me colla contre l'arbre. Jane se fit glisser le long de mon corps. Elle n'allait pas faire ce que j'pensais ?! Elle prit mon membre et le lécha sur toute sa longueur. Je tressaillis. Elle posa ses lèvres délicates sur mon gland. Puis le mit en bouche. Enroulant sa langue autour. Ce n'était pas la première fellation que j'avais eue. Mais bon dieu, celle-là dépassait largement toutes les autres. Elle aspirait ma verge avec délectation. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière contre l'arbre. Mes mains se posèrent bien malgré moi contre ses cheveux pour imprimer le mouvement. Je grognais devant cette sensation. Je me rapprochai dangereusement de la délivrance. Mais je ne voulais pas jouir dans sa bouche.

_ Jane, arrête…Je vais jouir si tu continues.

_ C'est bien ce que je veux.

Elle reprit mon pénis dans sa bouche. Toute ma volonté fut anéantie. Dans une dernière aspiration de Jane, je me déversai en prononçant son nom. Je n'avais jamais connu pareille jouissance. Je l'aidai à se relever et la plaquai à mon tour contre l'arbre.

**POV DE JANE**

J'avais envie de lui depuis des années. J'étais amoureuse de lui depuis des siècles. Maintenant qu'on était ensemble depuis quelques jours. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. Il fallait qu'il le comprenne. Ses doigts m'avaient travaillé divinement. Mais quand je l'avais vu me goûter, je n'avais pas pu résister à l'envie de faire la même chose. Il avait un goût merveilleux. Il caressait ma poitrine à travers mon chemisier. Il défit les boutons doucement. Ma poitrine apparut devant lui. Je ne portais pas de soutien gorge. Il les cajola de ses mains, tout en faisant courir sa langue dans mon cou, puis descendit lentement entre mon sein pour enfin les embrasser. Sa langue titilla mes mamelons durcis. Je gémis. Mon entre jambe s'humidifia encore plus. Je sentis sa verge raffermie contre mon ventre. J'avais envie qu'il me possède, maintenant.

_ Démétri, j'en veux plus. Prends-moi. _Suppliai-je_

Il se redressa, arracha ma culotte, prit mes fesses en coupe, et me souleva. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Et il me pénétra avec douceur. Il grogna une fois entré. J'eus un cri de plaisir. Il m'embrassa et s'enfonça à nouveau. Ses gestes étaient tendres. Je l'avais tellement attendu, que j'avais l'impression qu'il comblait un manque. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, enfouissant mon nez dedans. Il intensifia ses coups de reins. Sa verge venant buter au fond de mon vagin, à chaque fois. Je gémissais plus fort à chaque pénétration. Démétri se lâchait enfin, grognant, prononçant mon prénom. Je sentis une forte chaleur envahir mon bas ventre. Nos respirations étaient saccadées, inutilement. Quand mon corps s'arqua, mes muscles internes emprisonnèrent la verge de Dèm'. J'hurlai son nom. Démétri vint juste après moi, en retrouvant le chemin de mes lèvres pour étouffer un grognement sourd. Après un moment, il frotta délicatement mon nez avec le sien, puis souda son regard au mien.

_ Je t'aime Jane.

_ Je t'aime aussi Démétri.

Enfin, il l'avait dit. Il se l'était enfin avoué. Monsieur 'je ne fais pas de sentiment' venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Juste après m'avoir donné le plus grand orgasme de ma longue vie. Il me reposa au sol, déposant un baiser chaste sur ma bouche. Après un dernier je t'aime nous rentrâmes.

***************

**Bon Démétri lui a dit qu'il l'aimait !**

**Ps : J'ai rajouté le lien, sur mon profil pour les dessous de Bella dans le Lemon précédant **

**A dans quinze jours !**

**Le prochain est un defi de Lenerol !**

**Bisous ciao Caro**


	9. Un cadeau plein d'amour

**Défi de Lenerol**** : un lemon hyper tendre.**

** Donc voilà :**

**Le commentaire entre parenthèse est de ma bêta ! Merci Spuffy !**

**DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD MAIS FF A BUGGE SERIEUX**

**********************

**Je vous conseil d'écouter la chanson « Lady » de Kenny Rogers en même temps**

**Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil**

**Si vous ne comprenez pas l'anglais, il y a le lien pour la trad**

**Le lemon de la douche sera dans 15 Jours patience !**

**J'oublie pas !**

**Merci à Savine2b**

**Bonne lecture !**

*******************

**38 Un cadeau plein d'amour.**

**POV DE BELLA**

Après avoir échangé nos cadeaux, Edward me dirigea vers notre nouvelle chambre. Il posa ses mains sur mes yeux, et me demanda d'ouvrir la porte. Je m'exécutai trop impatiente de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs jours que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour. Prétextant cette histoire de prophétie à la gomme. Mon corps n'en pouvait plus. Je ne voyais rien, mais plusieurs odeurs vinrent à moi. La cire, la rose. La chaine hi-fi avait été allumée. C'était « Lady » de Kenny Rogers. Cette chanson d'amour, était une des plus belle, qui m'étais donnée d'entendre. Il ôta ses mains de mes yeux, et je restai sans voix devant ce spectacle. Edward avait étalé des pétales de roses multicolores, sur le sol. Des dizaines de bougies étaient allumées. Il posa la tête sur mon épaule, et m'enserra la taille. Je priai ardemment qu'il daigne enfin me toucher. Mon corps était en ébullition. Jazz devenait dingue. Mon amoureux embrassa mon épaule tout en écartant de ses doigts la fine bretelle de ma robe. Je frissonnai. Laissant courir sa langue il fit la même chose avec mon autre bretelle. Parcourant la base de ma nuque de ses lèvres froides. Cette sensation m'électrisait.

Il me pencha la tête délicatement à gauche, et embrassa mon cou. Il faisait glisser ses mains de chaque coté de ma robe, frôlant ma peau avec le tissu. Embrassant et mordillant mon cou, mes épaules. Je sentais son désir s'exprimer à travers son pantalon sur mes fesses. Il dé-zippa ma robe avec lenteur, effleurant ma colonne vertébrale de ses pouces. Des millions de frissons me parcouraient l'échine. Je soupirai d'aise. Edward fit glisser délicatement ma robe le long de mon corps, laissant ma peau en feu sur son passage. Il posa ses mains sur mes seins à travers le soutien gorge. Dessinant du bout des doigts le contour de mes seins, puis s'attardant sur mes pointes durcies. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux dans un geste instinctif. Il détacha mon soutien gorge par l'avant. Merci à Alice pour cette trouvaille. Il cajola mes mamelons avec une douceur incroyable. C'était comme s'il les idolâtrait. Mon corps s'arquait, sous ses caresses.

Puis une de ses mains parcourut mon ventre, ébauchant des arabesques imaginaires. Il fit le tour de mon nombril. Quand ses doigts frôlèrent mon intimité, je ne pus retenir un râle de satisfaction. Il fit passer son index sur la couture de mon boxer. Edward passa celui-ci sous le tissu. Flattant mes lèvres intimes un long moment. J'étais humide comme jamais. Une de mes mains glissa sur la bosse de son pantalon. Edward grogna, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je cajolai son membre tendu à travers le tissu. Tandis que son index trouvait mon bouton de rose. Il alternait ses cajoleries, tantôt des petits cercles, tantôt il le pinçait, ou appuyait dessus. Je gémissais, il faisaitde même. Edward stoppa sa douce torture, et me retourna face à lui. Il défit la barrette que j'avais dans les cheveux. Puis joua de mes boucles entre ses doigts. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ses yeux. Il passa une de ses mains au niveau de mon cou, caressant ma nuque de ses doigts. Puis m'offrit le baiser le plus langoureux de ma vie. Me collant à lui, grâce à sa main de libre. Nos langues se mélangeant, dansant ensemble. Il me mordit et aspira ma lèvre inférieure. Mon cœur allait exploser.

Il me prit dans ses bras sans lâcher ma bouche, et me déposa doucement sur le lit à baldaquin, au centre de la chambre. Se positionnant au dessus de moi. Je m'assis. Il s'agenouilla et je profitai de ce moment pour enlever les boutons de sa chemise, déposant au fur et à mesure de doux baisers sur sa peau de marbre. Sa respiration était haletante. Une fois son torse dévoilé, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. La lumière feutrée des bougies accentuaient son éclat. Tel Adonis, il était d'une beauté mythique. Mes mains caressèrent ses épaules et firent glisser sa chemise de celles-ci. Puis parcourant du bout des doigts son torse, j'appréciai chaque muscle, m'attardant sur ses pectoraux. Approchant ma bouche de ses mamelonsje les léchai avec délectation, les suçotant. Edward avait cessé de respirer. Ma langue fit le tour de son nombril. J'aimais plus que tout le goût de mon amoureux. M'attardant à la limite de son pantalon, je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il les avait fermés. J'enlevai sa ceinture, et descendis sa braguette, puis fis glisser **s**on pantalon. Edward sauta sur ses jambes pour m'aider. J'abaissai aussi son boxer. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rester admirative devant sa verge fièrement dressée. Je me léchai les lèvres avec envie. N'y tenant plus, je déposai un baiser sur son gland. Son membre tressaillit. Ma langue parcourut son sexe sur toute sa longueur. Je le pris en bouche, Edward gronda de plaisir. J'enroulai ma langue autour de l'objet de ma convoitise, et démarrai ma douce torture. J'aspirai son pénis le plus profondément possible. Flattant de ma main, la partie que je ne pouvais pas absorber. J'accentuai mes sucions, tandis qu'Edward caressait mes cheveux d'une main. Ses gémissements étaient rauques. Il me fit reculer de son sexe, et se retrouva entre mes cuisses à vitesse vampirique.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement, avec sensualité. Il délaissa ma bouche, s'attaqua à mon cou. Sa langue me procurait des décharges électriques. Edward continua ses baisers mouillés à la naissance de mes seins. Il s'attarda sur mes mamelons dressés, me provoquant un geignement, descendant vers mes côtes. Puis il libéra ma toison de son carcan, soulevant une de mes jambes, embrassant ma cheville, le derrière de mon genou, et dévorant littéralement mes cuisses. Mon corps était en ébullition, s'arquant sous le plaisir. Je sentis son souffle froid sur mon intimité. Il écarta mes lèvres intimes de ses doigts, déposant un baiser chaste sur mon bouton d'amour. Puis me cajola de sa langue. Savourant mon goût, lapant, aspirant mon clitoris gonflé par le plaisir. Mes hanches se soulevaient. Il me les plaqua gentiment. Mon corps se soulevait face à mon plaisir. Il inséra deux doigts m'arrachant un cri de pur bonheur. Sa langue alliée à ses doigts me transportait de plus en plus vers le gouffre de la félicité. J'haletai, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Mes mains s'accrochant à ses cheveux. Quand une immense vague de pure jouissance me frappa. Mes parois intimes se resserrant sur ses doigts, dans un orgasme incontrôlable. Edward continua plus posément, afin que mon rythme cardiaque redevienne à peu près calme. Mon amoureux se retrouva, à vitesse éclaire entre mes cuisses. M'embrassant avec amour, il se redressa et m'observa.

**POV D'EDWARD**

J'avais trouvé un moyen de lui faire l'amour sans risquer de la mettre enceinte. Des jours que nous n'avions rien fait. Ca me rendait dingue. Je voulais lui faire l'amour amoureusement. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été facile. Je voulais la couvrir de tendresse. J'avais préparé notre nouvelle chambre avec des bougies, et des pétales de rose. J'observai Bella à la lumière des bougies. Son corps parfait m'éblouissait. J'avais beau la voir nue tous les jours, je ne pouvais pas m'en lasser.

_ Tu es magnifique Bella. Si tu savais combien je t'aime.

_ Oh Edward, je t'aime tellement.

J'embrassai son cou, sa mâchoire, ainsi que ses merveilleuses lèvres. Je frottais mon sexe érigé contre son intimité. Je tendis le bras vers la table de nuit, et en sortis un préservatif _**(putain, à mourir de rire ! Des préservatifs pour des vamp ! hihihi !) **_. Bella sembla surprise. Elle me prit la protection des mains, me forçant à m'agenouiller. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver en classe de bio. Elle l'ouvrit. Pinçant le réservoir avec ses doigts, elle l'appliqua sur mon érection, et le déroula délicatement, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Bella était la plus sexy de toutes les femmes. Je me repositionnai entre ses cuisses. Je frictionnai ma verge contre son entrée. Puis la pénétrai délicatement. M'enfonçant au plus profond d'elle. Nous avions tous deux émis un râle de satisfaction. J'avoue que je préférais la sensation de nos intimités sans entrave. Mais j'avais vraiment trop besoin de me retrouver en elle, chez moi. Je commençai donc mes lents vas et viens. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes reins. Fourrageant mes cheveux, caressant mes épaules, frôlant de ses ongles mon dos.

Nos regards étaient soudés l'un à l'autre. Plus rien ne comptait à part nous. Bella gémissait, moi je grognais, et tentais de maîtriser mes pénétrations. Même notre première fois n'avait pas était aussi douce. Ma fiancée roulait des hanches, nous bougions d'un même mouvement. Nous ne faisions qu'un. Puis Bella donna un coup de reins. Me forçant à inverser la position. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur moi, et glissa ma verge en elle. Bella enlaça ses mains aux miennes, et les passa au dessus de ma tête. Elle commença ses mouvements, embrassant mon front. Cette sensualité qu'elle dégageait aurait pu me faire jouir immédiatement. Ses vas et viens étaient lents, mais à chaque fois mon sexe butait au fond d'elle. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour son corps, se mouvant au dessus de moi. Nos mains toujours liées, elle plongea sur mes lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux. J'avais besoin de la toucher. Je lâchai ses mains, et caressai sa poitrine voluptueuse. Tandis que Bella imprimait toujours sa lente cadence, je levai légèrement la tète, et pris l'un de ses mamelons en bouche, jouant avec. Bella gémit, je me redressai donc complètement.

Passant mes mains sur ses fesses, je soulevai Bella pour l'aider à s'enfoncer plus profondément. Ma tête reposant sur son cœur. Bella s'accrochant à mes cheveux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Nos respirations saccadées n'étaient couvertes que par nos gémissements. Bella commençait à trembler. Je savais que sa délivrance, ainsi que la mienne était proche. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, me donnant libre accès à ses seins. Je sentais Bella au bord du délice. Je l'aidai à accélérer légèrement la cadence. Au moment de jouir, elle cria mon prénom. Ma verge se trouva enserrée dans son vagin. Ce qui déclencha automatiquement mon orgasme. Criant moi aussi le prénom de mon aimé. Malgré nos respirations haletantes, nos bouches se trouvèrent instinctivement, pour un baiser passionné. Au bout d'un instant, je la retournai et me dégageai de notre étreinte. Je me débarrassai de ma protection et retournai auprès de ma Bella. Elle souriait, j'étais heureux de la voir dans cet état de grâce. Les vampires sont prétentieux ? Pensez-vous… Elle se lova contre moi et s'endormit presque automatiquement. Elle serait bientôt ma femme, je ne pouvais effacer se sourire niais de mon visage.

_ Joyeux noël mon amour. _Chuchotai-je._

****************

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Bises Caro à samedi pour certaines !**


	10. Un matin de Noël

**Un grand merci à ma bêta Spuffygirl92**

*********************

**Voilà un tout nouveau tout chaud !! xD**

**Bonne lecture**

**********************

**39 Un matin de Noël**

**POV D'EDWARD**

Elle fit glissée sa main le long de mon torse. Jusqu'à ma virilité déjà prête pour elle. Je ne pus retenir un grognement. Elle commençait à me connaître. Elle caressa du bout des doigts ma verge tendue. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, l'œil malicieux. Puis elle se leva d'un bond. Elle voulait jouer. Je la poursuivis jusqu'au salon. Elle se posta contre le mur tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. La vision de son corps nu m'électrisait. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Tandis qu'elle me scrutait. J'approchai d'elle en grognant. Positionnai mes deux mains de chaque coté de sa tête, et fondis sur sa bouche impatiente. Elle me rendit mon baiser avec force. Nos langues se mélangèrent dans un ballet érotique. Elle s'accrochait à mon cou, glissant ses mains le long de mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses. Je ne pus m'empêcher de feuler. Mes mains frôlaient ses côtes, ses reins. Elle soupirait de contentement.

Elle me repoussa gentiment jusque sur le canapé. Je m'assis, elle se mit à genoux devant moi, entre mes cuisses. Ma respiration était saccadée. Elle se redressa toujours sur ses genoux, embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle de mon abdomen. Faisant courir sa langue le long de mes abdominaux. Jouant de ses doigts sur mes mamelons, embrassant mes cuisses. Elle me fixait tandis qu'elle cajolait du bout des doigts ma verge. Elle enroula sa main autour, entamant ses vas et viens. Je me perdis dans ses yeux remplis d'amour. Puis elle se rapprocha encore un peu. Un sourire coquin sur son visage d'ange. Elle positionna mon pénis entre ses seins. Enserrant mon sexe entre sa poitrine voluptueuse. La voir me masturber entre sa poitrine avait failli me faire jouir. Ce geste si érotique me rendait fou. Le frottement était délicieux. Mes hanches se soulevaient, en demandant plus. Je me redressai caressant sa poitrine généreuse. Ma respiration était saccadée. Elle pencha sa tête embrassant mon prépuce. Je fis un effort incroyable pour ne pas jouir. Elle accéléra sa friction, et ce fut ma perte. Je me déversai sur ses seins, dans un gémissement roque. Je repris contenance, caressant du bout des doigts son visage.

Je la relevai, pris de quoi essuyer ma semence. Ce qui me fit redevenir dur, aussitôt. Je l'installai à ma place, et pris la sienne. J'embrassai ses mamelons en me délectant de son goût, jouant de ma langue sur ses tétons durcis. Je descendis une main vers son sexe luisant. Je cajolai ses lèvres intimes, tout en continuant à lécher ses seins. Son corps s'arqua. Elle était si mouillée que mon érection en devint douloureuse. Je titillai son clitoris, gonflé de désir. Effectuant des petits cercles sur celui-ci. Bella haletait, ses doigts s'accrochaient dans le sofa. Ses geignements m'atteignaient directement dans mon bas ventre, ainsi que l'odeur de son désir. Je devais la goûter, je délaissai ses monts de venus. Je savourai sa peau, tout en amorçant ma descente, vers son antre charnel. J'écartais ses lèvres intimes, et déposai un baiser tendre sur son bouton d'amour. Elle se cambra.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Edward ! _Cria t-elle._

Je plongeai directement entre ses cuisses, me délectant de sa saveur sucrée. Lapant, buvant littéralement son excitation. Elle se tortillait sous ma torture. Elle attrapa mes cheveux, son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine. J'approchai ma langue de son antre. La pénétrant avec. Elle cria.

_ Edwwwaarrdd !

J'aimais l'entendre crier son plaisir. Je débutai mes vas et viens, tandis que mon pouce cajolait son petit paquet de nerfs. Le pinçant, appuyant dessus tout en dessinant des cercles. Sa respiration erratique m'annonçait que sa délivrance était proche. J'accélérai le rythme de mes deux mouvements. Elle lâcha mes cheveux, se cramponnant désormais au canapé. Son dos s'arqua. De ma main libre, je plaquai ses hanches au sofa. Pour qu'elle se laisse submerger par son orgasme. Elle hurla tandis que ses parois se resserraient autour de ma langue.

_ Hannnn ! Edward !

Je me redressai légèrement sur mes genoux. J'attrapai ses jambes pour les passer de chaque coté de mes épaules. Je savais qu'en la pénétrant tout de suite. Un deuxième orgasme la parcourrait. Je pris un préservatif et le déroulai sur ma verge tendue au maximum. Tout ça à vitesse vampirique. Je la pénétrai d'un coup. Je retins ma jouissance, tellement la sensation était forte. Bella jouit à nouveau, son vagin enserrait mon pénis avec force. Elle arracha un morceau du canapé. Je ne la laissai pas reprendre ses esprits et amorçai mes vas et viens. Mes mains tenant fortement les jambes de Bella, j'assenai de magistraux coups de reins. Elle cria sans retenue. J'aimais ça. Me dire que c'était moi qui déclenchait ces sensations chez elle. Je voulais qu'elle perde la tête. Je savais quoi faire pour ça.

**POV DE BELLA**

Bonté divine. Edward voulait ma mort. Ces deux orgasmes coup sur coup m'avaient envoyée directement au septième ciel. Ce mec était un dieu du sexe. Enfin mon mec. La froideur de son membre allié avec mon corps en ébullition me rendait folle. Mon corps imprimait les impulsions d'Edward. J'en voulais encore. Je croisai son regard. Il avait son petit rictus. Gentlemen Edward c'était barré, faisant place à Sexy Edward. Rien qu'en me regardant, il aurait pu déclencher un nouvel orgasme. Ses coups de reins étaient forts, animal. Tapant à chaque fois le fond de mon antre.

_ Caresse toi, et regarde. _Dit-il d'une voix rauque._

Je m'exécutai. J'aimais quand il prenait ce genre d'initiative. Je fis glisser lentement ma main sur mon bouton de chair. Edward suivait la progression de ma main. Il grognait d'impatience. J'atteignis enfin mon clitoris. J'observai Edward qui ne lâchait pas l'endroit où nous étions joints. Je regardai sa verge me pénétrer, toujours plus vigoureusement. Je me caressai, il ne pus retenir un feulement qui m'excita encore plus. Je sentis le feu envahir mon bas ventre.

_ Putain ! Bella tu es si serrée ! Si mouillée ! _Grogna t-il_

_ Edward ! Plus fort ! Continues ! Oh….Ouuuiiii EDWARD !!! _Hurlai-je._

Mon orgasme me submergea encore une fois. Edward avait le visage crispé. Il s'était retenu. Voulant prolonger notre relation intime. Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour pendant plusieurs jours, et malgré notre étreinte de la veille, nous n'étions toujours pas rassasiés. Il ralentit son rythme pour me laisser un moment. Même dans ces moments là, il arrivait à se contrôler. Je me redressai, m'accrochant à son cou. Il nous fit glisser au sol. Je voulais le torturer un petit peu. Je me retirai de lui. J'ôtai le préservatif.

_ Mais qu'est ce que…

_ Chut. _Lui dis-je posant mes lèvres sur les siennes._

Notre baiser fut langoureux. Nos langues se disputant entre elles. Je quittai sa bouche. Il grogna de frustration. Ma langue s'attarda sur ses abdos, son nombril. J'étais à califourchon, sur ses mollets. J'observais sa hampe de près, elle tressaillait. J'approchai ma bouche de sa verge, soufflai dessus, puis la léchai sur toute sa longueur. Edward gronda. Je la pris en bouche, n'y tenant plus. J'enroulai ma langue, et aspirai son sexe fièrement dressé. Le savourant entièrement dans ma bouche, caressant ses bourses d'une main. Sa verge avait un goût merveilleux. Je me délectai. Edward imprimait le rythme en posant une main sur mes cheveux. Je sentis son corps trembler. Il était proche.

_ Oh putain Bella ! Non ! C'est trop bon ! Arrête ! Je veux jouir avec toi !

Devant cette supplique, je délaissai sa verge. Je pris une capote. Déchirant l'emballage. Je posai la protection sur sa hampe. Je le déroulai avec ma bouche, finissant ce que je ne pouvais pas atteindre avec ma main. Il émit un sifflement, il me leva, et me dirigea vers la table. Il me retourna. Je ne le voyais plus. Il posa sa main sur mon dos. Pour que mon ventre repose sur la table. Je m'accrochai au bord de la table par reflexe. Il m'écarta légèrement mes cuisses, et frotta son pénis contre mon entrée. Je gémis d'anticipation. Il me pénétra avec une lenteur qui me rendait folle. Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses pour les caresser. Tandis qu'il effectuait des impulsions lentes, à l'intérieur de moi. Puis il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, et me pénétra avec vigueur. Mais arrêtant le mouvement, quand il toucha le fond de mon vagin. M'arrachant un cri de pur bonheur. Il ressortit toujours aussi délicatement. Il recommença plusieurs fois l'opération, me laissant frustrée. Je pris les choses en main. Je donnai de violents coups de bassin, le faisant gémir. Il prit enfin un rythme normal. Mais encore trop lent pour moi. Je voulais qu'il s'abandonne totalement.

_ Edward ! Plus fort ! Je t'en prie ! _Suppliai-je_.

_ Comme ça ! _Demanda t-il en me pénétrant durement._

_ Oh ouiii ! _Criai-je._

Je voulais le sentir au plus profond de moi. Il accéléra enfin. La table bougeait sous notre impulsion. Ses pénétrations prenaient de l'ampleur. Nos respirations étaient saccadées. Je m'accrochai tant bien que mal à la table. Ses assauts m'envoyaient à chaque fois dans un monde inconnu. Il caressait ma nuque. Attrapant mes cheveux. Puis posa une main sur mon dos. Mon dos s'arqua, mes fesses se collant à son bas ventre. Je frissonnais, il tremblait. Je savais que les portes de la jouissance allaient s'ouvrir en grand. Il savait comment me faire venir.

_ Bella…Je vais…venir…Viens, pour moi. Jouis…pour moi mon amour. Maintenant.

_ J'y suis presque…Aide moi.

Il glissa sa main sur mon clitoris, et le malaxa. J'hurlai son nom, et lui le mien. Mes parois encerclant sa verge avec violence. Quand il se déversa dans le préservatif.

_ OUIIII ! EDWWWWAAARD !

_ PUTAIN ! BELLAAAAA !

Il posa sa tête entre mes épaules. Puis m'emmena au sol avec lui. Malgré notre respiration difficile, nous n'avions pas pu nous empêcher de nous embrasser avec passion. Quand le besoin de respirer se fit sentir pour moi, il mit un terme à notre union. Il me prit dans ses bras.

_ Wow ! _M'exclamai-je_

_ Waouh ! _Répondit-il._

Il n'y avait pas de mot possible. Nous nous aimions pour l'éternité.

******************

Alors ais-je réussi à réchauffer nos amies du Québécoises ?

Bah ouais il fait froid chez-elles ! Les pauvres ! En plus c'est garantie sans pollution ma façon de faire ! xD

Bises ciao Caro à samedi pour certaines avec « My bestfriend'son »

La semaine prochaine nous visiterons le garage ! Dans quinze jours c'est la douche !!


	11. L'amour dans le garage

**********************

**Merci à vous et à ma bêta Spuffygirl92**

**Salut tout le monde, voici un lemon tout en chaleur**

**Ah l'amour !!!**

**Bonne imagination**

**********************

**40 L'amour au garage**

**POV D'EDWARD**

Je déposais un baiser rempli d'amour sur ses lèvres douces et sucrées. Mais bientôt, nous avions besoin de plus. Je la pris par la main. Je courus pour retrouver ma voiture. Bella s'esclaffait devant mon impatience. Je l'aidais à y monter. Je m'installai au volant. Mais fondis encore sur ses lèvres. Elle me repoussa gentiment. Je démarrai sur les chapeaux de roues. J'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de me fondre en elle. De ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Nous arrivâmes dans le garage, Elle m'embrassa fougueusement. Il était dit que nous ne devions pas atteindre le cottage. Notre volonté s'arrêta ici même.

Elle prit place sur mes genoux, embrassant chaque parcelle de mon visage. J'étais déjà très à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je sentais son humidité à travers son sous-vêtement. Dans ces moments, nous étions incontrôlables. Elle s'accrochait à ma nuque. Se délectant de mon cou. Je caressai son dos, ses cuisses. D'une main je reculai le siège, pour avoir plus d'espace. J'embrassai la naissance de ses seins. Elle se cambra, me laissant un meilleur accès. Elle déboutonna ma chemise. J'avais toujours ma veste. Elle fit courir ses doigts le long de mon torse. Dessinant mes abdominaux. Elle frottait son sexe au mien, créant ainsi une friction vitale. L'espace dans l'habitacle, nous faisait cruellement défaut.

J'ouvris la portière, et fis passer mes pieds à l'extérieur, ma douce, toujours accrochée à moi. Elle encercla ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Je nous extirpai de la Volvo. Je la déposai sur l'établi. Faisant courir ma langue sur son cou, ses épaules. Lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Elle gémit. Elle fit glisser ma veste et ma chemise. Caressant mes épaules, les mordant. Je fis descendre le haut de sa robe, dévoilant sa poitrine durcie d'excitation. Je les flattai allégrement de mes mains, faisant rouler ses tétons entre mes doigts. Bella se cambra, sous la sensation. Sa main droite se posa sur mon érection, la frictionnant de sa paume. J'eus un râle de plaisir. Je l'allongeai un peu, ma bouche se rua vers ses mamelons, les dévorant avec délice. Les suçant, les aspirant. Elle fourrageait mes cheveux, son corps se collant au mien.

Mes doigts descendirent jusqu'à son antre charnel. Passant la barrière de son string, ils caressaient ses lèvres intimes. Elle était tellement mouillée. Je flattai son bourgeon, le pinçant. Faisant des cercles dessus. J'en profitai pour insérer mon index en elle, puis le majeur. Son corps s'arqua. Sa respiration était erratique. J'aimais la voir dans cet état. Je débutai mes vas et viens en elle. Tout en continuant ma douce torture sur ses seins et son clitoris. Je sentis ses parois intimes commencer à se resserrer. Je stoppai ma manœuvre avant qu'elle atteigne son paroxysme. Elle gronda de frustration. Je voulais qu'elle se languisse. Je savais que son orgasme serait deux fois plus fort. Je me redressai, Bella m'ôta ma ceinture et défit mon pantalon. Puis elle plongea sa main dans mon boxer. La douceur et la chaleur de sa peau sur mon membre le fit tressaillir. Je fermai les yeux, et sifflai d'approbation. Mes hanches avançaient vers elle demandant plus de contact. Je sentais que j'allais venir dans ses mains. Au moment où j'allais jouir, elle retira sa main. Un sourire narquois accroché à son visage.

_ Tu vas me le payer. _Lui susurrai-je._

_ Parole, parole, parole…

Elle jouait avec moi. J'écartai les pans sa robe fendue, engouffrant ma tête entre ses cuisses. Mon nez à quelques millimètres de son sexe. Je soufflai dessus, et inspirai un grand coup. Elle frissonna. J'arrachai son string d'un mouvement brusque... Je déposai un baiser chaste sur son petit paquet de nerf. Je fis glisser mon doigt le long de sa fente. Puis donnai un coup de langue sur son clitoris.

_ Edward ! _Lâcha t-elle dans une supplique._

_ Oui, que veux-tu ?

Je redonnai un coup de langue. Je voulais qu'elle perde pied.

_ Oh Edward !

_ Dis-le.

_ Continue ! Encore !

_ Je veux t'entendre Bella. _Dis-je d'une voix rauque_.

**POV DE BELLA**

Il me rendait dingue. Il le savait, ça l'excitait de m'entendre le supplier. J'adorai qu'il me parle comme ça. Sa langue faisait des merveilles, de temps en temps il aspirait mon bourgeon, tandis que ses doigts me travaillaient de l'intérieur. Mes mains étaient posées sur sa tête. J'avais décidé de le rendre fou, moi aussi. Je posai une main sur ma poitrine et commençai à me caresser. Il releva la tête à ce moment là, et émit un feulement appréciateur. Ses coups de langues redoublèrent d'intensités. J'étais au bord du précipice.

_ Humm…Oh…Mon dieu ! Edward. Continue !

Mon bas ventre était en feu, il savourait chaque partie de mon intimité, s'abreuvant de mon nectar. Lapant, comme un animal. Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine. Mais l'apothéose fut quand il me pénétra de sa langue froide, contraste parfait avec mon corps en ébullition. Je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements et mes cris face à ses assauts. Mais au moment où j'allais venir il stoppa, et se redressa. Me laissant frustrée et incomplète. Je sautai de mon estrade, mes jambes avaient du mal à me porter. Il arborait un sourire satisfait, je le poussai jusqu'au capot de sa voiture, et l'embrassai avec passion, me goûtant à travers lui. Je fis glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes, puis pris sa verge érigée dans ma main. Je fis courir ma langue le long de ses tétons, de son torse, et ses abdos, me délectant de son goût merveilleux. Je me plaçai à genoux, face à sa verge dure et lisse. Il avait fermé les yeux.

_ Regarde moi ! _Lui intimai-je._

Il baissa ses yeux vers moi, tandis que je prenais son membre en bouche. Il grogna, son érection tressaillait dans ma bouche. J'enroulai ma langue autour de son membre, et débutai mes aspirations. D'une main je caressai ses bourses, et de l'autre masturbai la partie que je ne pouvais pas atteindre. J'enfonçai sa verge au maximum, tapant au fond de ma gorge son sexe divin. J'alternai en suçant le bout de son gland, le mordillant. Puis recommençai.

_ Oh…Bella…si tu savais…C'est tellement bon…

Ses hanches bougeaient au même rythme que mes succions. C'était un réflexe. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il s'abandonnait petit à petit, au plaisir suprême. Au moment où il allait venir, je me retirai. Il émit un râle, me releva par les bras. Il me calla contre la voiture. Et enfila un préservatif à vitesse vampirique. Il écarta mes cuisses, et me pénétra d'un seul coup de reins. Nous criâmes ensemble devant la sensation. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules, tandis qu'il me remplissait puissamment. Mon dieu j'aimais ça. Nos corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement. Il m'allongea sur le capot, il souleva mes jambes, et les passa sur ses épaules. Accélérant ses coups de reins. Je ne contrôlai plus mes cris. Ma tête se balançait de droite à gauche. J'arrivais à mon paroxysme, mais il stoppa net. Puis sortit complètement de moi. Je grognais face à ce vide. Il caressa ma poitrine, tout en s'enfonçant lentement dans mon vagin. Jusqu'au fond. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il voulait ma mort. Puis il reprit un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu.

_ Tu vas me supplier de te faire jouir. _Susurra t-il._

Il jouait avec mes nerfs. Mais j'étais bien décidée à jouer avec les siens. Je glissai ma main à l'endroit où nos corps étaient soudés et titillai mon clitoris.

_ Tricheuse ! _Grogna t-il en m'assenant un violent coup de reins_

_ Oh mon dieu…Edward ! _Criai-je_

Il me redressa, me retourna. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et reprit ses assauts. Cette position était un délice. Je le sentais tellement bien. Sa verge frottait mes parois intimes avec force. Mes paumes reposaient sur le capot. Je perdais pied, je ne retenais plus aucun de mes gémissements. Ses grognements étaient assourdissants. Je me soutenais d'une main au capot, et dirigeai l'autre vers ses bourses, afin de le torturer à mon tour. Je sentis son membre tressaillir en moi. Il m'attrapa et m'emporta jusqu'au salon. Il m'allongea sur le ventre, sur le sofa. Je sentis sa verge frotter le long de mes fesses. Il souleva légèrement mon bassin.

_ Vous êtes une vilaine fille, Miss Swan Volturi. _Grogna t-il._

_ Oui…Très vilaine. _Confirmai-je_

Mon excitation était à son comble, il dirigea sa verge à mon entrée, puis me pénétra. Mes fesses étaient surélevées sensiblement. Ses bras étaient posés de chaque coté de ma tête. Je resserrai un peu mes jambes. M'allongeant totalement, tandis que son sexe, entrait et sortait de moi, à un rythme effréné. Si je trouvais que la position d'avant était bonne, celle là était encore meilleure.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Bella connaissait mes points faibles. Elle savait comment arriver à ses fins. Je voulais qu'elle explose de plaisir. Bon dieu, cette position, la rendait encore plus étroite. Au son de ses geignements je savais qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Je me fondais en elle avec passion. C'était meilleur à chaque fois. Je savais que je ne pourrai plus tenir très longtemps. Mais je souhaitais l'entendre me demander de la faire jouir. Je la pénétrai plus lentement, ce qui ralentissait mon envie de jouir en elle.

_ Tu es si étroite…C'est tellement bon…Supplie moi de te faire jouir.

_ Hummm Edward ! J't'en prie !

_ Oui mon amour. _Dis-je en m'enfonçant durement en elle_

_ Fais moi jouir ! Edward ! J'en peux plus ! Hannn !!

_ Oh oui ! Jouis pour moi mon amour ! Maintenant ! Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom !

Je repris mes coups de butoir. Bella s'accrochait au sofa avec force. Je sentais ses muscles se contracter de plus en plus sur mon sexe engorgé.

_ OH OUI ! EDWARD ! PLUS FORT ! JE VIENS !!!

_ Viens pour moi mon ange !

Je m'exécutai. Dans un dernier coup de reins, elle hurla son plaisir, tandis que j'hurlais le mien, en me déversant dans la capote

_ EDWWWAAARDD !!!

_ BELLAAAAA !!!!

Je me collai à elle, sans l'écraser. La faisant basculer sur le coté. La serrant dans mes bras. Sans dessouder nos corps. Nos respirations étaient haletantes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. J'embrassai son cou. Elle ouvrit son esprit.

_Wow ! J'avoue que tu as fait fort !_

_C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?_

_Edward, c'était tellement wow !_

_Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je t'aime miss Volturi._

_Je t'aime monsieur Cullen._

Nous restâmes un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis après avoir mis un peu d'ordre. Nous rentrâmes au cottage, pour finir notre nuit.

********************

**Comme je l'aie dit la dernière fois, il commence à faire froid, en France au Québec, et ailleurs. Je me fais une joie de vous réchauffer ! (Moi aussi par la même occasion en l'écrivant! xD)**

**Faites moi une joie avec vos reviews !**

**Ciao bises à samedi pour certaine avec "My bestfriend's son" **

**Caro**


	12. Une douche sinon rien

**Un grand merci à ma bêta Spuffygirl92**

***********************

**Sariie, je sais que tu l'attendais celui là ! xD**

**Merci pour vos reviews elles me réchauffent moi aussi**

**Bon fantasme**

*******************

**41 Une douche sinon rien ! **

**BELLA POV **

Après le cours, j'en pouvais plus. Je voulais voir Edward. Je me précipitai vers les vestiaires. J'écoutai les esprits. Tout le monde était sorti sauf lui. Qui bizarrement prenait son temps. La patience n'était pas mon fort. J'entrai et me dirigeai vers lui. Oh seigneur dieu tout puissant !

Mes hormones devinrent complètement folles. Il était là face à moi. Les cheveux encore mouillés, des gouttelettes tombant sur ses épaules et son torse parfait. Une petite serviette autour de la taille. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il était tellement sexy. Il arborait son petit sourire en coin. Je m'approchai d'une démarche féline. Je vrillai mon regard au sien, je dessinai du bout des doigts son torse parfait. Puis je ne pus m'empêcher de lui tourner autour, ma main s'attardant sur ses fesses. Il grogna et me plaqua contre l'intérieur d'une des douches. J'étais excitée, rien qu'à l'idée que nous fassions l'amour ici. Les lycéens, juste à coté.

Je sentis sa virilité dressée sous sa serviette. Mon intimité était trempée de désir. Je ne pouvais pas lâcher son corps du regard.

_ Ce que tu vois te plait ?

_ Tu peux pas savoir à quel point.

J'empoignai sa verge à travers le tissu. Il grogna de plaisir. Plaçant ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête. Il se délecta de mon cou, faisant courir sa langue. Je frissonnai, mes mains passèrent sous la serviette, caressant ses fesses. Il détachait soigneusement les boutons de mon chemisier. Puis me le retira. Je n'avais pas de soutien gorge. Il siffla d'appréciation. Embrassant mes mamelons durcis. Suçant, léchant mes pointes dressées. Il passa ses mains sous ma jupe, la détachant. Je fis glisser sa serviette, dévoilant son sexe imposant.

Il ouvrit l'eau d'une main, j'eus un cri de surprise. Il s'esclaffa, puis m'embrassa avec fougue, il descendait le long de mon corps, parsemant ma peau de mille baisers mouillés. Il fit rouler mon shorty et l'envoya valser. Il m'écarta les cuisses, posant l'une de mes jambes sur son épaule. Il embrassa ma féminité. Je sentais mon corps tressaillir, il donna un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de ma fente humide. S'abreuvant de mon jus. Puis il remonta jusqu'à mon clitoris. Le mordillant, l'aspirant. Mon corps s'arquait sous sa douce torture. Je gémissais fortement, il inséra deux doigts en moi. Tandis que je lâchais un grognement de satisfaction. Je sentais mon vagin s'embraser. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux. L'eau coulait le long de nos corps. Quand un orgasme puissant me terrassa, je retenais un cri, en me mordant la lèvre. Je tremblais.

Edward remonta le long de moi, et m'embrassa tendrement. Je pris son gel douche et entrepris de le laver. Je dessinais les lignes de ses abdos, de son torse. M'attardant sur ses fesses musclées et fermes. Je me positionnai à genoux, caressant ses cuisses, ses mollets. Mais j'évitais soigneusement son sexe. Je jouais, mais je ne pus me retenir longtemps. Je décidai de le savonner, jouant de sa longueur entre mes doigts. Il grogna de bien-être. L'eau rinçait la mousse au fur et à mesure. J'observais sa hampe avec une envie incontrôlable de le goûter. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, je savais qu'Edward ne résistait pas à cette vision. Il siffla. Je parsemai son pénis de doux baisers. Puis le léchai sur toute sa longueur.

_ Bella. _Siffla t-il_

Je le regardai à travers mes cils, au moment où je le prenais en bouche. J'enroulai ma langue autour de son membre et commençai à le sucer avec avidité. Il posa ses mains sur ma tête, en suivant le rythme. J'aimai la saveur de son sexe, la texture. Je me tenais d'une main à ses cuisses. L'autre allant flatter ses bourses. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière. J'augmentai mes sucions, le prenant plus profondément dans ma bouche. Il grognait je savais qu'il allait venir et l'idée, qu'il jouisse dans ma bouche m'excitait davantage.

_ Bella…Je…hum…dieu…Ouiiii !

J'avalais tout jusqu'à la dernière goute savourant, son gout merveilleux. Il me releva par les épaules, m'embrassant.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella était merveilleuse. Elle savait exactement quoi faire pour me rendre fou. Je caressai sa peau du bout des doigts. Elle frémissait. Je savais qu'on manquait de temps. Mais j'étais excité juste à l'idée que nous puissions nous faire surprendre. Elle se serrait contre mes épaules, je la plaquai gentiment contre les parois de la douche, aventurant mes lèvres contre son cou. Mon corps se réchauffait grâce à l'eau. Les gouttes d'eaux perlées sur le corps de ma belle. Je caressai sa peau délicate du bout des doigts, son corps frémissait. Nos bassins étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Mon sexe réagit aussitôt, me faisant redevenir dur. Bella souriait d'appréciation. Nos parties intimes se frictionnaient. Bella posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Descendant le long de mes reins.

Je partis à vitesse vampirique, chercher de quoi nous protéger. Je revins moins d'un quart de seconde après. Elle me prit le préservatif des mains. Elle l'ouvrit et le déroula sensuellement sur toute ma grandeur. Une fois qu'elle eut fini. Je la repositionnai, dos au carrelage. Mes mains prirent ses fesses en coupe. Je la soulevai, elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Elle glissa une de ses mains entre nos corps, et guida ma verge à son entrée. Je poussais d'un coup, et la pénétrai de toute ma longueur. Nous eûmes un râle de plaisir simultané. Son antre était si chaud, si serré. Je démarrai mes vas et viens, d'abord lentement. Ressentant chaque centimètre de son vagin. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle tremblait sous mes assauts. Son corps s'arqua, rejetant sa tête en arrière, me donnant un autre angle de pénétration.

_ Edward…._Souffla t-elle_

_ Oui mon ange. _Dis-je d'une voix rauque_

_ Plus…plus fort. Hummm ! Oh oui !!

_ Comme ça.

_ Oh oui !! Humm ! Edward !

_ Chut, ma belle

Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes, de façon à étouffer ses gémissements. J'avais augmenté la cadence de mes coups de reins. Nous rapprochant de plus en plus de notre paroxysme. Bella avait enfoui son nez dans le creux de mon épaule. Je sentais ses parois intimes se resserrer de plus en plus sur ma verge. Ses mains étaient accrochées à mes cheveux. J'étais tellement bien en elle. Mes assauts s'amplifiaient, s'enfonçant profondément en elle. Buttant au fond de son antre charnel. Son vagin resserra ses parois violemment contre ma verge, Bella atteignait l'orgasme, tandis qu'elle enfonçait ses dents dans ma chair. Me faisant jouir moi aussi. Nous étions tous les deux haletant.

_ Je t'aime, Bella.

_ Je t'aime, Edward.

Elle m'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse. Je m'ôtai d'elle. Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Je rigolais. Je la séchai avec amour. Elle fit de même avec moi. Puis après un dernier baiser, nous nous réajustâmes. On avait décidé de passer par l'extérieur, nos cheveux étant toujours humides.

******************

**Bon voilà, un peu de chaleur !**

**Sinon pas de lemon la semaine prochaine ! L'histoire ne convient pas !**

**Mais j'me rattrape ce samedi avec « My Best friend's son »**

**Ciao Bisous Caro**


	13. Lemon en folie

**1****er**** lemon****, quand Bella supplie Edward de la toucher ou elle le fera elle-même. ( Disons que c'est un petit délire perso) lol**

**2****nd**** lemon**** , Défi de Lenerol :**

**« une boîte de nuit restaurant mais la difficulté c'est :  
1 - sexe oral au milieu de tous, c'est pour cela c'est plus facile avec une  
table qui a une grande nappe,  
2 - chanson : Shania Twain "you've got a way"  
3 - ils terminent à l'extérieur.  
Comme la chanson est très douce, il faut que cela soit dans le même ton.  
Je sais, j'en demande beaucoup là! Mais autrement ça ne serait pas un  
défi. Lol »**

****************

**Merci pour vos encouragements !**

**Bonne lecture**

******************

**43 Lemon en folies**

**BELLA POV**

Ma frustration était à son comble, quinze jours qu'Edward ne m'avait pas touchée. Mes hormones étaient complètement déglinguées. Je rêvais de ses mains et de différentes positions toutes les nuits. Je devenais folle. J'avais décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. J'avais une petite nuisette bustier, avec un décolleté pigeonnant. Elle m'arrivait au raz des fesses. Je voulais qu'il cède à mes avances. Voilà pourquoi j'étais à califourchon sur lui.

_ Edward ! J'te préviens ! Si tu ne me touches pas dans les dix secondes ! Je me donnerai du plaisir moi-même. _Affirmai-je sérieusement_

Je le fixai, un moment dans les yeux. Puis me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Faisant courir mes mains le long de son corps. Je n'avais jamais fait ça. Mais il devait craquer. Quitte à l'exciter, jusqu'à ce que les boutons de son pantalon sautent. Je commençai par caresser ma poitrine, du bout des doigts. Mes mamelons étaient durcis par l'anticipation. Au vue de sa bosse au niveau de sa braguette, je n'étais pas très loin. Mon désir coulait allégrement sur son jean. Je frottai mon bas ventre au sien. Je descendis une de mes mains vers ma féminité. Débutant la douce caresse entre mes lèvres intimes. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de contentement.

_ T'as pas le droit ! Bon dieu Bella !

_ Touches-moi…et…j'arrête…_Soufflai-je_

_ Non ! Bella ! Non !

_ Alors…hum…tant pis…pour toi

Il s'échappa de mon étreinte et sauta par la fenêtre. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Je me positionnai face à la psyché. Me regardant dedans. Je rougis de honte, rien qu'à l'idée de ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'ouvris mon esprit pour en faire profiter mon amoureux. J'étais dans un premier temps à genoux, en relevant légèrement devant le miroir. Caressant mes seins, avec une de mes mains, pinçant mes tétons. Tandis que l'autre flattait mon clitoris. Effectuant des petits cercles dessus. Mon dos s'arqua. Tandis que j'enfonçais deux doigts en moi. Ma respiration était saccadée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de prononcer le prénom de mon amoureux. J'augmentai la force de pénétration. Tout en m'allongeant, mes cuisses relevées. Je continuai à me faire du bien. Je discernais ses pensées. Il allait craquer. Je l'entendis revenir, mes yeux étaient clos. Je perçus simplement sa respiration saccadé.

_ Enfin…_Soupirai-je_

_ Tu es une vilaine fille. _Susurra t-il_

_ Tu ne sais pas à quel point…

J'allais pour arrêter, afin qu'il prenne la relève.

_ Non continue. Caresse-toi pour moi. Je veux te voir. _Dit-il d'une voix rauque, qui me fit frissonner._

_ Alors toi aussi. _Répondis-je_

Il était debout face à moi. Il se défit de sa ceinture et fit sauter les boutons de son jean. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de sa verge gonflée au maximum. Il enroula sa main autour de son sexe, et débuta ses vas et viens. J'étais excitée, rien que de le voir se masturber. Je m'étais adossée contre la tête du lit. Lui était à genoux face à moi. Mon intimité était trempée. Je sentis les prémices de la jouissance arriver. Je venais de réintroduire deux doigts dans mon vagin.

**EDWARD POV**

La voir sur ce lit en train de se caresser, m'avait rendu d'humeur joueuse. Je trouvai ça tellement excitant. Elle pensait à moi, tandis qu'elle se donnait du plaisir. Elle m'avait demandé de faire de même. Je m'étais exécuté. Mon sexe m'implorait de le libérer. Bella ne le quittait pas des yeux, tandis que mes yeux ne quittaient pas sa féminité. J'aurais voulu y plonger.

_ Oh oui Bella. Comme ça. Imagine que c'est ma verge qui te pénètre.

_ Edward…Oh oui ! Plus vite !

_ Putain Bella ! Je vais …Jouis mon amour.

_ J'y suis presque…Edw…ard

Je décidai de l'aider quelque peu. Je caressai son bouton de rose. Tout en me masturbant de plus en plus vite. Bella arqua son dos, son corps tremblait. Mais elle ne perdait pas mon sexe de vue. Elle gémit fortement, quand elle s'aperçut qu'une goute de liquide pré-éjaculatoire était sorti. J'en pouvais plus, je n'allais pas tarder. Je pinçai son clitoris, ce qui déclencha son orgasme. Tandis que le mien se déversait sur sa toison. Dans un grognement sourd.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres avec passion, puis pris des mouchoirs afin de nous nettoyer. Bella s'endormit dans mes bras le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Ecoutez ****'You've got away' de Shania Twain**

**Lien sur mon profil**

**

* * *

  
**

_Edward et Bella sont au restaurant, pour préparer la cérémonie de leur mariage avec le pasteur Weber et sa femme. Mais le couple est obligé de partir. Ne reste que nos amoureux, dans un coin très sombre et très romantique._

**EDWARD POV**

Une femme se dirigea sur la scène. Elle commença à chanter. « You've got away » de Shania Twain. Cette chanson était écrite pour nous. Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Puis sa main se plaça délicatement sur mon genou. Elle remonta le long de ma cuisse. Je sentis ma virilité s'éveiller, sous sa caresse. Je feulai d'anticipation. Bella avait un petit sourire de contentement au bord des lèvres

_ Bella…

_ Edward ?

_ C'est pas raisonnable.

_ J'ai pas envie de l'être. _Me susurra t-elle_

Elle remontait toujours sa main le long de ma cuisse. Puis arriva à la bosse de mon pantalon. Elle la pressa entre ses mains. Je déglutis avec grande difficulté

_ Bel…la.

_ Tu m'as l'air tendu mon chéri. Il faudrait penser à te détendre.

Elle dé-zippa ma fermeture éclair. Je tentai de l'en dissuader. Mais mon esprit luxurieux ne pensait qu'à ce que pouvait me faire Bella. Elle glissa sa main dans mon boxer et caressait mon membre avec douceur. Mes dents étaient serrées, je scannai l'esprit des gens, mais personne n'imaginait ce que nous étions en train de faire. Puis Bella fit tomber sa serviette.

_ Oups. Je suis vraiment maladroite.

Je la vis passer sous la table, très rapidement.

_Bonté divine ! Tu vas pas faire ce que je crois ?_

_Arrête de penser et apprécie._

Je sentis le souffle chaud de Bella sur mon membre. Je tentai de me concentrer sur la chanson. Elle donna un coup de langue sur toute ma longueur. Heureusement les humains semblaient tous accaparés par la scène. Bella me prit en bouche. Quinze jours que je n'avais pas eu ce genre de caresse. J'enfonçai mes mains sur les bords de la chaise. Quand elle commença à aspirer ma verge.

_Dis-moi que ça te plait, mon amour. Pensa t-elle_

_Dieu Bella ! T'arrêtes pas !_

_J'en avais pas du tout l'intention_

Ma respiration était chaotique. Elle alternait les coups de langue avec des légères morsures. Mon sexe tressaillait dans sa bouche. Bella m'emportait de plus en plus vers le gouffre du plaisir. Je baissai les yeux. Regardant ma future femme me travailler avec sa bouche. D'une de ses mains, elle flattait mes testicules, et de l'autre elle masturbait la base de mon pénis. Puis elle se mit à suçoter mon gland avec avidité. Un feulement inaudible des humains sortit de ma gorge. Les autres avaient toujours les yeux rivés sur la chanteuse. Bella allait de plus en plus vite. Je posai une de mes mains sur ses cheveux, pour imprimer le mouvement. Elle enfonçait mon sexe de plus en plus profondément. Quant elle m'aspira encore plus fortement. Je vins en plusieurs jets dans sa bouche. J'avais retenu un gémissement en serrant mes dents, et j'avais arraché un morceau de la chaise. Elle me nettoya jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Puis referma ma fermeture éclair, et revint s'asseoir auprès de moi, comme si de rien n'était. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je déposai un baiser sur sa bouche. Mais elle me mordit gentiment la lèvre. Je redevins dur immédiatement.

_ J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, maintenant. _Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille_

_ Hum Edward…

La chanson n'était toujours pas terminée. Je me levais l'adition avait été payé gentiment par le pasteur. Je pris la main de Bella, et l'entrainai dehors. Nous allâmes dehors dans une petite ruelle sombre, derrière le restaurant. Je ne pouvais pas tenir plus longtemps et Bella non plus.

**BELLA POV**

J'avais réussi à le faire craquer. Enfin. Il me poussa délicatement contre le mur. La chanson raisonnait toujours dans mon esprit. Ses yeux étaient noircis par le désir. Il prit mon visage en coupe. Replaçant au passage, une de mes mèches de cheveux, frotta son nez au mien et déposa un baiser tendre sur ma bouche. Après plusieurs baisers d'une infinie douceur, il m'embrassa plus fougueusement. Mes mains vinrent fourrager ses cheveux. Il fit courir sa bouche le long de mon cou. Mon corps frémissait. Il était si doux, si aimant. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière. Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur ma cuisse. Soulevant ma robe, délicatement. Puis arriva à mes hanches. Il stoppa tout et me regarda avec intensité.

_ Dieu Bella ! T'as pas de culotte ?!!

_ J'ai oublié ? J'ai un peu la tête en l'air.

_ Perverse.

_ Obsédé.

Il caressa un long moment l'intérieure de ma cuisse, et remonta sa main à plat contre mon pubis. La fraicheur de ses mains me fit gémir. Il dessinait le contour de mes seins avec ses doigts. Mes pointes étaient dressées au possible. Il passa un de ses doigts entre mes lèvres intimes. Mon dieu, j'étais trempée. Il semblait apprécier. Il appuya sur mon clitoris, avec son pouce. Mon bassin se colla contre sa main. Je voulais plus de frottement. Il commença à effectuer des petits cercles sur mon bouton de rose. J'haletais fortement.

Il inséra directement son index et son majeur dans mon vagin. Un geignement s'échappa de moi. Il débuta ses vas et viens, tout en m'embrassant avec tendresse. Ses doigts faisaient un travail délicieux dans ma féminité. Je sentais mon bas ventre s'embraser littéralement. Je posai ma paume sur sa virilité tendue, et la frictionnai. Edward recourba ses doigts, et toucha mon point sensible. J'étouffai mon cri dans sa bouche. Il continua sa manœuvre, jusqu'à ce qu'un orgasme fulgurent emprisonne ses doigts dans mon vagin. Ma respiration était saccadée. Il baissa son pantalon et son boxer, tout en soudant nos regards. Je jouissais presque rien qu'à l'idée de l'avoir en moi, et sans barrière en plus. Il passa sa main sous ma cuisse et me la souleva très lentement, de façon à ce que ma jambe enroule ses hanches. Je sentis sa verge appuyer contre mon entrée. Je m'accrochai à son cou. Il prit mes fesses en coupe, et me souleva.

Il me fit glisser lentement sur son membre. Nous gémissions de concert, au moment où il se retrouva complètement en moi. Il s'immobilisa, sans doute pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Mais je m'impatientai, travaillant mes muscles internes, afin de comprimer son sexe. Il grogna.

**EDWARD POV**

Enfin j'étais en elle. Chez moi. Je me sentais entier pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. J'avais du me retenir de ne pas jouir immédiatement. La sensation d'être en elle sans barrière, allié à l'abstinence avait failli avoir raison de moi. Je débutai de lents vas et viens, profonds. Je voulais lui faire l'amour avec tendresse. Qu'importait le lieu. Bella posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses gémissements me rendaient fou. Elle s'accrochait à mon cou. Tandis que je la pénétrais en profondeur. Butant au fond de son antre charnel à chaque fois.

_ Hummm Edward…

Elle était toujours accroché à moi, je nous déplaçai et m'assis sur une échelle de secours. Je voulais qu'elle prenne le contrôle. J'embrassai la naissance de sa poitrine, pendant que Bella me chevauchait. Elle fourragea mes cheveux, et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Me donnant un meilleur accès à son cou, et à sa poitrine. Elle augmenta son mouvement. Moi je l'imprimais avec mes mains sur sa croupe magnifique. Je sentis ses muscles vaginaux se resserrer autour de mon membre. Elle s'empalait de plus en plus vite sur ma verge. Nous étions au bord de l'explosion. Elle se tenait à mes épaules désormais, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine si voluptueuse. Quand elle hurla mon prénom. Ses parois intimes se resserrant tellement, fortement sur ma verge, qu'elle me fit jouir instantanément en elle. Je posai ma tête entre ses seins, ne voulant pas briser notre lien. Bella embrassant et caressant mes cheveux. Puis je retrouvai le chemin de ses lèvres. Pour un baiser emplit de tendresse et d'amour. Nos respirations étaient complètement désordonnées. Une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

_ Je t'ai fait mal, mon amour. _M'enquis-je_

_ Non, mon chéri. Merci de me prouver à quel point tu m'aimes à chaque fois.

_ Si tu savais combien je t'aime ma Bella. _Lui dis-je._ Merci Carlisle. _Murmurai-je_

_ Remercie Carlisle pour moi. _Me souffla t-elle_

_ J'm'en occupe personnellement, mon ange.

Nous rejoignîmes le cottage. Mais à peine arrivé, je l'aimais à nouveau. Quinze jours à rattraper, la nuit serait longue, sans parler de la journée. Grace à notre exclusion temporaire. Devais-je envoyer des fleurs à Newton pour le remercier ?

***************

**Alors ?? Heureuses !! lol**

**Quand penses-tu Lenerol ???**

**Il fait de plus en plus froid dans le monde et les économies d'énergies sont vitales !!!! mdr**

**Je pense tout particulièrement à nos chères cousines, québécoises !!! ( C'est valable pour les autres) lol**

**Bises à vendredi pour certaines !**

**Ciao Caro**


	14. Lune de miel

**Ça y est chapitre corrigé !**

**Un grand merci à ma Spuffygirl92**

**ainsi que pour vos reviews**

**Un lemon tendre**

**Spécial pour Miinie ( une histoire de langue xD)**

**Bon fantasme !xD**

**

* * *

  
**

**44 Lune de miel**

**EDWARD POV**

Je me dirigeai vers la plage et rentrai dans l'eau. J'allais faire l'amour à ma femme. J'avais l'impression d'être dans le même état que la première fois. Je contemplai la lune, quand je sentis Bella arriver. Son cœur s'était légèrement accéléré. Elle se mit à coté de moi et posa sa main sur la mienne.

_ Magnifique ! _S'exclama t-elle en regardant la lune_*

_ Je n'emploierais pas le mot magnifique. Pas quand tu es là à soutenir la comparaison.

Je la pris dans les bras, pour un baiser tendre. Puis notre envie se fit plus pressante. Elle était nue dans mes bras. Mon corps s'était réchauffé, grâce à l'eau. J'embrassai son cou. Tandis que Bella caressait mon dos. Me procurant mille et un frissons. La lune au reflet d'argent éclairait le visage de ma douce. Bella était sublime. Elle s'accrocha à ma nuque, tandis que je plongeai ma tête sur ses seins. Jouant de ma langue sur ses mamelons. La goûtant avidement. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation dans nos gestes. Seuls les bruits des clapotis des vagues et de nos gémissements nous parvenaient. J'embrassai chaque parcelle de sa peau nue. Mes mains caressaient sa poitrine. Bella fourrageait mes cheveux, puis se jeta sur mes lèvres avec avidité.

Je glissai une de mes mains entre nos deux corps. Câlinant ses lèvres intimes. Mon pouce trouva aisément son clitoris. Nos gestes étaient toujours aussi doux. Bella s'arqua, se frotta à ma main. Sa respiration était chaotique. La mienne n'était pas mieux. J'insérai deux doigts en elle. Elle gémit beaucoup plus fort. Je débutai mes vas et viens dans sa féminité humide pour moi. Tout en continuant ma douce torture sur son bouton d'amour. Je sentis ses parois se contracter de plus en plus sur mes doigts. Je la soutins d'un bras tandis que ma langue parcourait son cou. Quand dans un cri de plaisir intense ses parois emprisonnèrent mes doigts. Ma bouche retrouva la sienne pour un baiser langoureux.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts mes épaules, descendant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Elle frôla mes fesses sous l'eau. Elle se mit derrière moi en laissant trainer ses doigts sensuellement sur ma peau. Je sentis sa poitrine coller à mon dos. Je fermai les yeux, quand sa main s'attarda sur mon torse, dessinant la ligne de mes abdominaux. J'arrêtai de respirer, au moment où elle frôla du bout du pouce mon prépuce. Elle malaxa un moment mes bourses. Je grognai d'excitation. Elle se saisit de ma virilité. Effectuant de doux vas et viens, mordillant mes épaules. Son souffle chaud me transportait. Pendant qu'elle cajolait mon membre tendu, Bella titillait mes mamelons dressés. Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Je n'allais pas tarder à m'abandonner au plaisir suprême. Bella le savait. Elle accéléra ses mouvements. J'haletai fortement, grognai de plus en plus, quand dans une dernière impulsion je me répandis dans sa main.

**BELLA POV**

Je ne rêvais que de ça depuis la fin de la cérémonie. Faire l'amour avec mon mari. Edward avait été tellement tendre. J'étais la femme la plus heureuse de la Terre. Si ce lieu n'était pas le paradis, il lui ressemblait fortement. Edward se retourna face à moi. La lune se reflétant dans ses cheveux couleur bronze. Je le trouvai tellement beau. Il m'enlaça, nos bouches se trouvèrent à nouveau. Il passa sa langue le long de celle-ci pour m'en demander l'accès, chose que je lui accordai dans l'instant. Nos langues dansaient sensuellement l'une avec l'autre. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma croupe, il me souleva. Tout en continuant notre baiser. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il abandonna mes lèvres, me regarda intensément.

_ Je t'aime. _Souffla t-il quand il m'enfonça sur sa longueur._

_ Oh…Ed…ward. _Balbutiai-je_

Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas, je me noyai dans ses iris. M'accrochant à ses épaules fortement quand il amorça ses vas et viens. Son rythme était lent mais profond. Je tremblai littéralement dans ses bras. Ca n'avait aucun rapport avec la fraicheur de son corps. Je pouvais lire tout son amour pour moi, ses gestes étaient d'une douceur inimaginable. Il accéléra légèrement ses pénétrations. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens. C'était une certitude nous nous appartenions. Il me malaxait plus fermement les fesses. Des gémissements s'échappaient de moi. Je sentis mon vagin se resserrer de plus en plus sur sa verge. Nos respirations étaient complètement décousues. Il amplifia son mouvement, nous approchions tous deux de notre paroxysme. Quand dans un dernier coup de rein je criai son nom et lui le mien, tout en nous regardant.

Edward me tenait toujours fermement contre lui. Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Je tentai de contrôler mes frémissements du à l'orgasme. Il nous sortit de l'eau et me déposa au bord de l'eau. Les vagues léchaient mes jambes. Edward prit place auprès de moi. Me tenant dans ses bras. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir rester comme ça indéfiniment. Il caressa mes épaules, la ligne de mes seins, et m'allongea sur le sable. Sa main courait le long de mon corps. Le feu du désir se réveilla en moi. Il se positionna au dessus de moi, et parcourut mon buste de sa langue, s'attardant sur mes seins et mes pointes durcies. Il m'écarta doucement les cuisses, inhalant fortement mon intimité, je frissonnai d'anticipation. Il posa sa bouche délicate sur mon clitoris. Puis lui donna un coup de langue. Je ne pus me retenir de gémir.

Il me léchait avec avidité, me buvant littéralement. Il me bloquait les hanches, pour avoir un total accès. Mon dos s'arquait. Mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer encore et encore. Il pinça mon clitoris du bout des lèvres, ensuite il me pénétra de sa langue. Mon dieu, j'avais cru m'évanouir. Il continua sa douce torture, me précipitant dans les méandres du plaisir. Il jouait doucement avec mon clitoris, attendant que mon rythme cardiaque se calme un peu.

_ Tu es encore plus belle quand tu jouis pour moi. _Susurra t-il à mon oreille._

Il se jeta avidement sur mes lèvres. Je lui donnai l'accès à ma bouche. Le goût de nos essences mélangées au sel me fit gémir. Je le voulais encore en moi. Je me frottai à lui. Je posai mes deux mains de chaque coté de ses épaules et l'allongeai sur le sable. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je caressai mon entrée avec sa verge à nouveau tendue. D'un habile coup de reins, il m'empala sur son membre. Nous lâchâmes tous deux un soupir de ravissement. Je me déhanchai doucement. Roulant du bassin. Il posa ses mains sur ma poitrine, me la caressant, il m'attira vers lui, et prit en bouche chacun de mes seins, tour à tour.

**EDWARD POV**

Voir cette déesse me chevaucher me rendait fou. Elle était si sensuelle, si érotique. Elle s'enfonçait toujours plus. Les vagues arrivaient jusqu'à nos intimités soudées. Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière, elle s'empalait plus fortement sur mon sexe engorgé. Je me redressai sur mes avant bras, pour ne pas perdre son visage de vue. J'accompagnai son rythme par des coups de bassins violents qui la faisait geindre systhématiquement. J'aimai la voir dans son plaisir. Je baissai mes yeux, vers l'endroit où nous étions joints. Me délectant de la vision de ma verge luisante du plaisir de Bella. Je sentis que j'étais proche, trop proche. Je me rallongeai, et glissai mon pouce jusqu'à son bouton d'amour. Elle frémit quand elle le sentit. J'appuyai plus fortement. Tandis qu'elle accélérait ses mouvements.

_ Oh ! Ouiii ! Je vais…Jouir…Humm continue…Edward.

_ Viens mon ange, jouis pour moi…

Je pinçai son bouton du plaisir. Elle me chevauchait comme une tigresse. Sa poitrine virevoltant dans tous les sens. Puis je lui pinçai un de ses tétons dressés. Je sentis ses parois intimes se contracter sur mon sexe.

_ Ohhhhh !!!! Ouiiiii ! EDWARD !!!!

_ BELLA !!!! _Criai-je à mon tour_

Je me déversai en elle, Bella retomba sur mon torse. Son cœur battait tellement vite. Faisant vibrer ma cage thoracique que j'aurais pu croire que c'était le mien. J'embrassai son cou, caressai son dos. Tandis que nos corps se soulevaient au rythme de nos respirations erratiques.

_ Je vous aime, Madame Cullen. _Soufflai-je_

_ Je vous aime, Monsieur Cullen. _Murmura t-elle_

_****************_

**Je rentre du ciné ! J'ai vu New Moon ! Waouh !!!! J'ai adoré ! J'y retourne mardi !!**

**Bisous à tous ciao Caro à samedi pour My besfriend's son !**


	15. Le réveil des époux

**Coucou tout le monde**

**Voici le lemon **

**Un énorme merci à Spuffygirl92 pour sa correction express**

**Bah ouais j'suis trop gentille avec vous !**

**Mais j'peux décemment pas laisser nos Québécoise et le reste du monde**

**Sans les réchauffer !mdr**

**Bon fantasme**

*********************

**45 le réveil des époux**

**EDWARD POV**

_ Bonjour, Madame Cullen. _Dis-je espiègle._

_ Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen.

J'admirai ma femme dans toute sa beauté. Elle était si merveilleuse, si belle. Je me relevai légèrement et collai mon dos contre la tête du lit. Bella se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur moi. Je posai une main sur sa joue. La dévorant des yeux.

_ Je t'aime. _Soufflai-je_

_ Je t'aime Edward, plus que tout.

Je l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que je lui portais. Elle approfondit le baiser, permettant à nos langues de se retrouver. Je passai mes mains dans le creux de ses reins, tandis que ses doigts s'accrochaient à mes cheveux. Je repris le dessus, m'allongeant sur elle. Son rire cristallin envahissait la pièce tandis que j'embrassais chaque parcelle de son visage. J'avais l'impression de l'aimer encore plus. Enfin si c'était possible. Nous étions en travers du lit, Bella avait la tête penchée en dehors, ses longs cheveux touchant le sol. Ma langue courant le long de sa gorge. Elle frissonnait de tout son être. Je me délectai de la douceur de sa peau. J'en appréciai son goût sucré. Bella s'accrochait à mes cheveux, en appuyant fortement sur ma tête pour que je poursuive mes baisers. Je sentis ses mamelons durcir contre mon torse. Je tirai Bella pour qu'elle repose sa tête sur le lit. Puis prenant appui sur mes avant-bras, j'embrassai la naissance de ses seins. M'attardant sur ses pointes dressées par l'excitation. Mes doigts frôlaient sa peau, douce comme la soie. Bella s'arquait. Je plongeai ma main vers son intimité, tellement humide que ma verge durcit davantage. Bella la sentit contre sa cuisse, elle gémit.

Ses mains parcouraient mes épaules, pendant que je m'affairai sur son clitoris, gonflé par le plaisir. J'effectuai de petits cercles sur celui-ci, puis passai mes doigts sur sa fente trempée. C'était plus fort que moi. Ma tête se retrouva entre ses cuisses. Inhalant fortement son excitation. Bella s'accrocha au drap au moment où ma langue rencontra son clitoris. Mais elle me repoussa fortement. Je me retrouvai allongé. Bella s'installa à califourchon sur moi. Mes yeux avaient une vue imprenable sur ses jolies fesses. Je sentis l'air chaud de sa bouche sur ma verge. Elle donna un coup de langue sur toute sa longueur. M'arrachant un grondement sourd. Puis elle suçota mon gland. Bella voulait me tuer d'extase.

J'attrapai fermement ses fesses, et installai sa féminité face à mon visage. Je jouai de mon pouce sur son bouton de rose, tandis que ma langue lapait son sexe mouillé. Elle enroula sa langue autour de mon pénis et débuta ses vas et viens dans sa bouche si chaude. D'une main elle flattait mes bourses. Ma bouche aspira son clitoris, au moment où deux de mes doigts la pénétraient. Elle geignit, sa gorge m'envoyant de délicieuses vibrations sur ma verge. Bella caressait la base de mon sexe, ne pouvant pas l'engouffrer dans sa merveilleuse bouche. Je pinçai son clitoris de mes lèvres, ce qui la fit gémir encore plus. Elle m'engloutit de plus en plus. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'échappait déjà de ma verge. J'étais tellement proche. Mais je refusais de jouir avant elle. Je recourbai mes deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, pour toucher son point sensible. Elle cria avec mon pénis toujours dans sa bouche. Je répétai ma manœuvre, tout en lapant frénétiquement son excitation. Bella accéléra elle aussi. Me propulsant toujours plus prêt de la douce béatitude. Quand d'un coup dans un râle de plaisir commun, l'orgasme nous frappa. Bella nettoya ma jouissance de sa langue, pendant que je faisais de même sur son intimité. Elle tremblait. Nos respirations étaient erratiques, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à un rythme effréné.

Bella se redressa, balançant son joli petit cul sous mon nez. Je redevins dur, immédiatement. Ce qui fit rire Bella.

_ Monsieur Cullen est bien en forme ce matin. _Pouffa t-elle_

_ Il faut dire pour sa défense que son épouse fait tout pour.

**BELLA POV**

La vue de mes fesses se trémoussant devant lui avait réactivé son envie de moi. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Bien au contraire, mon appétit sexuel n'avait d'égal que celui de ma soif ces temps-ci. Il se releva. S'agenouilla derrière moi, il prit mes seins en coupe. Faisant rouler mes tétons entre ses doigts. Je gémis de plaisir, il embrassa mon cou, le mordillant de temps en temps. Je sentais sa verge érigée contre mes fesses. Je les frottai contre sa turgescence. Lui arrachant un grognement de satisfaction. Mais j'avais besoin de lui à l'intérieur de moi. Je me défis de son étreinte et me positionnai à quatre pattes. Il caressa mes fesses, doucement. J'avais fermé les yeux savourant son toucher.

_ Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience. _Souffla t-il_

_ C'est pas ta mort que je veux. _Dis-je taquine._

Alors il frictionna sa verge le long de ma fente. Je gémis d'anticipation. Il me pénétra d'un coup vif, m'arrachant un cri de pur bonheur.

_ Je suis pas sur d'arriver à être doux.

_ Ne le sois pas. C'est pas ce que je veux.

Non, ce que je voulais c'était le sentir lui au plus profond de moi. Sentir cette passion qui nous dévorait. Il sortit entièrement de moi, je grognai face à ce manque. Il se renfonça violemment, je lâchai encore un cri. Il débuta ses vas et viens, profonds et rapides. Ses mains s'accrochaient à mes hanches, tandis que les miennes empoignaient les draps. Il buttait fortement au fond de moi. J'étais complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Je ne me concentrai que sur le plaisir qu'il me donnait. Ma tête plongea dans les draps, j'étouffai mes cris. Je sentais mes parois intimes palpiter autour de son sexe engorgé. Il grognait de plus en plus. Ne pas le voir, mais entendre ses sons étaient si excitant. Je le sentais merveilleusement bien dans cette position.

_ Putain ! Bella !

_ Oh oui ! Edwardddd !

L'entendre jurer. Edward si gentleman, en temps normal. Devenait vulgaire, pendant l'amour. J'adorai ça. Ses coups de reins s'intensifiaient. Pendant que mes gémissements se faisaient plus forts. Il n'allait pas tarder. Je connaissais ses réactions mieux que les miennes.

_ Oh putain Bella ! T'es trop serrée ! Trop mouillée !

_ Edward !! Continue ! Plus fort ! Plus vite

_ J'ai besoin…Jouis…Mon amour…pour moi.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, mes muscles internes se resserrèrent sur la verge d'Edward. Au moment où il se déversait en moi puissamment. C'était le souffle court qu'Edward appuya son front contre mon dos. Je m'écroulai et Edward fit de même, en prenant garde de ne pas m'écraser, mais en embrassant mes clavicules. Puis il roula auprès de moi. Je m'engouffrai dans ses bras puissants. Nous ne pûmes retenir un rire, quand nos yeux se posèrent sur les draps déchirés. La journée s'annonçait très bien.

* * *

**En souhaitant qu'il vous ait réchauffé !lol**

**Pas de lemon la semaine prochaine !**

**Nôtre Bella risque d'être occupée ! xD**

**Par contre « My bestfriend's son » comporte 28 pages cette semaine !**

**On ne peut pas tout avoir…**

**Bises merci**

**Ciao Caro**


	16. Toi et moi pour l'éternité

**Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews.**

**Bah voilà, c'est le dernier petit citron de cette fic**

**Je sais c'est dur**

**Mais c'est la vie, enfin on se rassure **

**Il reste « My bestfriend's son » et prochainement une nouvelle fic.**

**Mais d'abord j'avancerai sur l'autre**

**Je vous préviens c'est un LEMON très chaud**

**47 Toi et moi pour l'éternité**

**BELLA POV**

Une envie folle me prit. J'avais envie de lui. Mon corps était en ébullition. Il réclamait les caresses d'Edward. Je l'embrassai très langoureusement. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser. J'avais l'impression que mon corps s'embrasait. Il me donna la main et m'entraina jusqu'au cottage. Cette envie était complètement incontrôlable. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Nous entrâmes dans la maison. Il me colla contre le mur tout en m'embrassant. Je fourrageai ses cheveux, collant nos corps le plus près possible. Je ne contrôlai plus rien. Nos langues se goutaient l'une, l'autre avec frénésie. Je frottai outrageusement mon bassin contre le sien. Je sentais son érection le long de mon ventre. Un grognement sourd sortit de ma gorge. Je sentis Edward sourire contre mes lèvres.

_ Quoi ? _Demandai-je_.

_ J'aime t'entendre grogner.

Il reprit le chemin de mes lèvres. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, ses doigts titillant mes mamelons dressés. Mes doigts s'attaquèrent à sa chemise, arrachant les boutons. Je passai mes mains sur ses épaules, pour faire glisser le vêtement. Edward glissa ses mains le long de mes jambes et remonta sensuellement ma robe. Ma peau s'électrifiait sur son passage. Mon excitation était à son comble. Je décidai d'inverser les rôles. Je collai le dos d'Edward contre le mur. Ma bouche dévora son cou, ses épaules. Ma langue traça un sillon humide jusqu'à la limite de son jean. J'étais à genoux face à lui, je défis sa ceinture avec adresse. Ma main caressait la bosse de son pantalon. Il grogna. Je déboutonnai son jean. Libérant sa verge magnifiquement dressée. Ma main s'enroula autour et débuta ses vas et viens. Edward se tortillait sous ma caresse, rejetant sa tête en arrière. J'approchai ma bouche et soufflai sur son érection qui tressaillit. Je donnai un coup de langue sur son membre.

_ Hummm Bella. _Souffla t-il_

Je le pris complètement dans ma bouche, j'avais toujours trouvé qu'il avait bon goût, mais, il était encore meilleur aujourd'hui. J'avais aussi l'impression que son membre était plus doux qu'avant. Je me délectai de sa saveur. Suçotant son gland, ou l'enfonçant profondément dans ma bouche. Le fait de ne plus avoir à respirer du tout était vraiment agréable. D'une main, je masturbai la base de son sexe, tandis que de l'autre, je malaxai ses bourses. Edward posa ses mains sur ma tête pour imprimer le mouvement. Je le suçai plus fort. Edward haletait, et grognait sous ma caresse. Je levai mes yeux sur lui. Il observait son sexe entrer et sortir de ma bouche. Cette vision semblait lui plaire. J'adorais voir mon mari dans son plaisir. Je caressai plus fortement ses testicules. Ma bouche aspirant sa verge avec frénésie. J'augmentai le rythme, finalement être à cent pour cent vampire avait des gros avantages. Edward était au point de non retour. Il rejeta la tête en arrière.

_ Oh…Putain Bella !!! Continue ! Oh OUI !!

Il hurla mon prénom en se déversant dans ma bouche. Je le nettoyai complètement avec ma langue. Mais il m'attrapa par les épaules et me redressa.

**EDWARD POV**

Elle m'avait fait jouir comme jamais. Elle avait imprimé une vitesse vampirique. J'avais été propulsé dans l'orgasme avec force. Je voulus lui rendre le plaisir qu'elle m'avait donné. Je l'embraquai dans la salle de bain, juste à coté. Mon esprit pervers reprenant le dessus. Je la déposai sur le rebord du lavabo. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent, nos langues se livrèrent une bataille charnelle. Mes doigts glissèrent directement dans ses plis intimes. J'arrachai son string au passage. Mon pouce titillant son clitoris. J'étais à nouveau dur. Bella gémissait dans ma bouche. J'en profitai et insérai deux doigts dans son vagin trempé d'excitation. Je recourbai mes doigts pour toucher son point sensible.

_ Oh OUIIII ! _Cria t-elle._

Mon autre main fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe révélant sa poitrine magnifique. J'accélérai mes intrusions dans son intimité. Bella se cambrait. Elle s'abandonnait complètement à son plaisir. Elle était proche, mais je voulais qu'elle jouisse de ma langue. Je délaissai sa bouche et plongeai mon visage entre ses cuisses. Son vagin coulait abondamment. Mes doigts la travaillaient toujours de l'intérieur. Je donnai un coup de langue sur sa fente humide.

_ EDWARD ! _Haleta t-elle._

Son goût était indescriptible. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il puisse être encore meilleur. Le bout de ma langue chatouillait son clitoris. Bella appuyait ma tête avec force pour que je continue. Je m'exécutai avec fougue. J'aspirai son bouton de chair avec délectation. Je pouvais sentir ses parois intimes se resserrer de plus en plus sur mes doigts. Je pinçai entre mes lèvres son clitoris. Bella criait des choses incompréhensibles. Quand elle se mit à hurler au moment de l'orgasme.

_ AHHHHHHHH !!!

Ses jambes tremblaient. Je me relevai et goûtai à nouveau ses lèvres. Je la soulevai et la portai jusqu'à la douche. J'ouvris l'eau. Nous fûmes rapidement trempés. Sa robe collait à son corps parfait, elle était transparente. Je la trouvais magnifique. Je la dévorai de baiser. Non je n'étais pas rassasié d'elle. Je collai son dos contre la paroi de la douche. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, je me noyai dans ses iris.

_ T'ai-je dit à quel point tu es magnifique, mon amour.

_ Non. _Dit-elle espiègle._

__ _Tu es magnifique, et je t'aime. _Susurrai-je en embrassant son cou._

_ Hummm…

Je la taquinai, frottant mon érection tendue au maximum contre elle. Elle grogna d'impatience, tandis que mes mains frôlaient son corps.

_ Edward !! J't'en prie …

_ Quoi, mon amour ?

_ Arrête de me faire languir…

Je continuai à jouer de mes doigts sur sa peau. Dévorant son cou de ma bouche.

_ Edward…

_ Que veux-tu Bella ?

_ Tu le sais…

_ Dis le ! Que veux-tu Isabella ?

_ Prends-moi Edward ! Maintenant !

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres !!

Mon coté bestial s'était réveillé. J'arrachai sa robe, elle était nue devant moi. Je pris ses fesses en coupe, et la pénétrai d'un coup. Nous criâmes ensemble.

**BELLA POV**

J'aimais l'Edward tendre et plein d'amour. Mais j'aimais aussi l'Edward fougueux et bestial. Ses coups de reins étaient incroyables. Je sentais les carreaux de la salle de bain craquer sous mon dos. Je m'agrippai à ses épaules, mes jambes étaient fermement accrochées à ses hanches. L'eau claquait entre nos deux corps. J'en voulais plus. Tous mes sens étaient exacerbés. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir. Seul l'animal en moi répondait.

_ Plus fort !! Edwarrrrddd ! Ouiiiii !

Il répondait à mon appel, et me pénétrait avec force. Soudain, il nous sortit de la douche. Nos corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Il nous arrêta contre chaque mur et m'asséna des coups de reins magistraux. J'étais au bord du gouffre, mon corps et mon esprit n'étaient que fièvres. Nous nous retrouvâmes sur le sol au milieu du salon. Je m'accrochai à ses biceps. Je ne contrôlai plus ni mes grognements, ni mes gémissements.

_ Oh mon dieuuuuu !

_ Viens ma Bella ! Jouis pour moi !!

Ses coups de reins buttaient à chaque fois au fond de moi. Il passa mes jambes de chaque coté de sa tête, et s'enfonça encore plus profondément. Quand un raz de marrée de pur plaisir nous submergea.

_ EDDWWWWAAARRRRDDD !!!!!!!!!!

_ BELLLLAAAAA !!!!

Je n'avais jamais ressenti pareil orgasme. Même le sang n'avait rien de comparable à ce que je venais de ressentir. Edward s'écroula sur moi. Nous haletions. Je caressai ses cheveux. Attendant que ma respiration s'apaise. Il embrassa le creux de mon épaule et roula sur le coté.

_ Waouh ! C'était…

_ Intense. _Me coupa t-il._

Je me redressai sur mes coudes et je sondai son regard.

_ Tu te retenais avant, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oh Bella. Si je ne l'avais pas fait…J'aurais pu te tuer.

_ Je crois que je peux comprendre. Mais ça a du être dur.

_ Moins dur que de ne pas te faire l'amour. _Susurra t-il._

Il se jeta avidement sur mes lèvres. Un feu me dévorait littéralement l'intérieur. Nous nous aimions pour l'éternité.

**Bon, je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé, mais moi j'ai…KIFFE !!! Et encore, ce n'est pas le mot juste. En tout cas, c'est un parfait avant-gout de ce qu'Edward et Bella vont vivre dans le monde que tu as créé Caro, alors moi je dis : PARFAIT !!! (et puis, avouons-le, ça remplit bien les trous de chez SM !! xd) Encore bravoo**

**Et surtout, merci à tout le monde pour avoir autant encouragé Caro, et pour avoir accepté mes commentaires bien débiles. Bsx, bsx à tout le monde !!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Merci à toi ma Bêta d'amour pour tous tes conseils et ton soutien ! Je t'aime petite sœur !**

**A bientôt.**

**Encore merci ! Laissez moi vos reviews pour la der ! Bisous**

**Ciao Caro**


End file.
